The Dying Game
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Sasuke memilih untuk mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Sakura telah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam dunianya. Kepedulian Sakura yang begitu besar pada hidupnya, rasa hangat dan nyaman yang ia rasakan ketika Sakura berada di sisinya dan kenikmatan tiada tara yang tercipta saat tubuhnya dan tubuh Sakura menyatu begitu sempurna. SasuSaku. Slight ShikaTema. AU/OOC/Mature content/SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dying Game**

.

.

.

 ** _Prolog_**

.

.

.

Koyuki tersenyum puas saat memandang dirinya di cermin. Tubuhnya yang sintal melekuk indah dalam balutan _mini dress_. Lipstik merah terang yang menghiasi bibirnya tampak kontras dengan rambut legam dan kulit mulus sebening mutiara. Dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir untuk menyempurnakan penampilannya malam ini, Koyuki pun menanggalkan cincin kawinnya.

Semburat penyesalan muncul di hatinya. Namun, ia buru-buru menepis perasaan bodoh itu. Tak ada gunanya menyesal ketika dia sudah melangkah sejauh ini demi memenuhi ambisinya.

Hanya beberapa langkah lagi hingga ia mencapai impian terbesarnya. Malam ini impiannya akan segera terwujud dan Koyuki tidak ingin mengacaukannya hanya karena perasaan bersalahnya pada sang suami.

Koyuki melihat jamnya. Sudah hampir pukul delapan malam. Wanita itu berharap kliennya tidak datang terlambat atau suaminya akan curiga jika ia pulang terlalu malam. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara bel di pintu. Koyuki memastikan kedatangan tamunya dari lubang kecil di balik pintu.

"Akhirnya," batinnya penuh kelegaan saat melihat seorang pria berpakaian perlente berdiri di balik pintu apartemennya.

"Wow! Lihat dirimu! Kau sangat cantik malam ini." Kliennya terperangah melihat penampilan Koyuki ketika wanita itu menyambutnya di depan pintu. Koyuki hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mempersilakan tamunya masuk. Ia membantu pria itu melepaskan mantelnya kemudian menyimpannya di kabinet dekat pintu.

"Tidak usah biar aku saja," kata pria itu ketika Koyuki menawarkan bantuan membawakan koper kerjanya ke ruang tamu.

Meski wajah pria itu tak setampan suaminya, namun Koyuki menyukai seleranya berpakaian dan wangi parfumnya yang seharga jutaan _dollar_. Selalu elegan dan mewah. Sangat mencirikan status sosialnya.

Tanpa berlama-lama, mereka pun saling bercumbu bak sepasang kekasih ketika sampai di ruang tamu. Meski tak pernah berhubungan badan, namun pria itu sangat hebat dalam bercumbu. Bukan berarti suaminya tidak pandai melakukan itu. Tapi pria yang tengah menindihnya di sofa ini, mampu membuatnya mencapai puncak berkali-kali hanya dengan lidahnya.

Udara di ruangan itu semakin panas seiring pergumulan kedua insan berlainan jenis yang kian memanas. Ujung _dress_ Koyuki sudah terangkat di atas pinggang, sementara celana dalamnya entah kemana. Tapi Koyuki tidak peduli. Ia ingin menikmati momen ini bersama pria yang tak hanya mampu memuaskannya secara seksual tapi juga mampu mendukungnya secara finansial.

"Hhh.. Hhh.. Hhh.." Koyuki mulai sulit mengatur napasnya. Sensasi kenikmatan itu makin tak tertahankan, dirinya bisa meledak kapan saja jika pria itu tak melambatkan ritmenya. Genggamannya di rambut pria itu semakin erat seiring dengan pergerakan lidah sang pria yang semakin cepat.

"Arghhh…" Koyuki mengerang ketika lidah pria itu merangsek semakin dalam, bergerak naik turun, maju mundur, menggagahi seluruh bagian dalam area kewanitaannya dengan liar. Tanpa sadar Koyuki mengangkat pinggangnya, mendesak pria itu untuk melakukan penetrasi yang lebih dalam.

"Ohh.. _Yes!_ Lebih dalam… Lebih cepat…" Tubuh Koyuki mulai menggelinjang.

Sensasi erotisme mulai menyengat titik-titik syarafnya. Menyadari Koyuki yang hampir mencapai batasnya, pria itu pun menarik lidahnya keluar kemudian beralih mengincar bagian paling sensitif dari area kewanitaan Koyuki, mengisapnya dengan rakus dan mengantarkan wanita cantik itu menuju puncak kenikmatan.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Koyuki meneriakkan nama pria itu ketika ia mencapai puncak. Dia selalu tahu siapa saja laki-laki yang berhasil memuaskannya dan barusan adalah klimaks terdahsyat yang pernah ia alami seumur hidupnya.

Sudah cukup lama ia tidak mendapatkan kenikmatan seperti itu. Suaminya sibuk bekerja dan seandainya mereka punya cukup waktu senggang untuk melakukan hubungan seks, suaminya yang lebih banyak mendominasi. Semua Uchiha memang suka mendominasi, tidak peduli di meja hijau atau di atas ranjang.

Pria itu tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi kelelahan di wajah Koyuki. Pria itu tak perlu wajah rupawan untuk melambungkan reputasinya sebagai penakluk wanita menyaingi Sasuke. Apalagi kini pria itu berhasil menaklukan satu-satunya wanita yang menjadi pusat kehidupan Sasuke Uchiha. Sungguh balas dendam itu sangat manis!

" _Dia bisa membuatku seperti ini hanya dengan lidahnya! Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar bercinta dengannya?_!" Otot kewanitaannya berkedut hanya dengan membayangkan dirinya menyatu dengan pria berbadan tegap yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

" _Well_ , kurasa sekarang sudah waktunya." Ekspresi pria itu berubah. Ia menatap Koyuki yang masih terbaring lemas di sofa dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa dijelaskan maknanya. Koyuki menjadi sedikit tegang.

Ketika pertama kali bertemu pria itu di sebuah pesta, kesan aneh dan mencurigakan langsung terbersit di benak Koyuki. Tapi Koyuki memilih untuk mengabaikannya, apalagi ketika pria berambut ikal itu bersedia menjadi _investor_ bisnis rumah mode yang akan didirikannya. Tidak seperti sang suami yang selalu penuh perhitungan dan menganggap bisnis rumah mode bukan bisnis yang tepat baginya.

Pria itu beranjak mengambil kopernya, meletakkannya di atas meja dan membukanya. Koyuki berusaha untuk duduk, merapikan tatanan rambutnya dan menurunkan _dress_ nya hingga menutupi pahanya yang polos. Ia mengira pria itu akan mengeluarkan dokumen-dokumen yang dibutuhkan untuk melegalkan perjanjian bisnis mereka. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah.

Koyuki hanya sempat melihat pria itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari dalam koper, sebelum ia membekap mulut dan hidung Koyuki dengan satu gerakan cepat.

 _"_ _Tidak… Tidak mungkin ini terjadi…"_ Tiba-tiba saja pandangan Koyuki menjadi gelap, hingga akhirnya wanita itu tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Sakit kepala hebat menderanya ketika ia membuka mata. Koyuki tak yakin sudah berapa lama ia pingsan. Ia mengedip beberapa kali sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruangan yang temaram. Rasa takut menghinggapi ujung-ujung syarafnya ketika ia menyadari kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat di sisi tempat tidur.

Penerangan di kamarnya hanya berasal dari dua buah lampu yang berada di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur. Sama-samar Koyuki melihat pria itu berdiri tak jauh dari ranjangnya. Sinar bulan yang masuk melalui jendela menyorot persis ke wajah penyerangnya. Sebuah senyum aneh tersungging di wajah pria itu.

"Aku sudah menunggumu terbangun, Sayang," laki-laki itu berkata sambil melangkah mendekati Koyuki.

"Ke-ke-kenapa?" Koyuki mengumpulkan keberaniannya bertanya pada pria itu. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku?" Wanita itu berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin meski jantungnya berdegup kencang dan rasa takut menyelimutinya.

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan kulakukan?"

Koyuki langsung menyadari kalau pria itu tidak akan memerkosanya. Tidak. Buat apa pria itu memerkosanya sekarang jika dalam beberapa bulan belakangan Koyuki sudah menyerahkan tubuhnya dengan sukarela kepada pria itu.

Jadi, pria itu tidak akan memerkosanya. Maka itu berarti… " _Ya Tuhan… Kumohon jangan biarkan ia membunuhku…"_

"A-aku mohon… Le-lepaskan aku… A-aku akan melakukan a-apa pun…" Koyuki bergetar ketakutan. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menelan ludah berkali-kali dalam usahanya menenangkan diri, tapi semuanya terasa sia-sia ketika ia mendengar tawa mengerikan pria itu.

Mulutnya menganga saat menyadari pria itu memegang benda yang memantulkan cahaya keperakan di tangan kanannya. Sebuah pisau daging!

Sekejap saja Koyuki dihinggapi bayangan mengerikan yang mungkin akan terjadi pada dirinya.

 _"_ _Dia akan membunuhku! Dia akan membunuhku dengan pisau itu!"_ Jantungnya berdebar keras, napasnya tersengal-sengal dan keringat dingin mulai membanjiri wajahnya.

Pria itu membungkuk di depan Koyuki, meraih rambut hitamnya yang lembut dengan tangan kiri seraya berkata, "Seandainya kau memiliki rambut pirang atau merah," dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

 _"_ _Sasuke! Sasuke, tolong aku!"_

Bayangan sang suami memenuhi pikirannya. Kini ia benar-benar menyesali pengkhianatan yang sudah ia lakukan _._

 _"_ _Sasuke, maafkan aku…"_

"Apa kau takut, Sayangku?" Koyuki hanya mengangguk lemah menjawab pertanyaan pria itu.

"Sudah seharusnya," tandas pria itu.

" _Please_ … Jangan bunuh aku…" Koyuki mulai menangis, memohon agar pria itu mengurungkan niatnya. Tak memedulikan rengekan Koyuki, pria itu kemudian merangkak naik ke atas tubuhnya, mengangkat pisaunya kemudian…

"Arrgh… "Jerit kesakitan Koyuki tercekat ketika pria itu menghunjam jantungnya. Darah segar mengalir deras dari luka tikaman di dada wanita itu. Koyuki pun menghembuskan napas terakhir…

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dying Game**

.

.

.

 ** _Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_**

.

.

.

Suara berdebuk dari botol bir kosong yang terjatuh di lantai kayu membangunkannya. Bumi terasa berputar saat ia membuka kelopak matanya. Tubuhnya terasa limbung dan napasnya berat. Sasuke mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, menekan pelipisnya kuat-kuat, menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya.

 _"_ _Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"_ Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan sedikit sisa tenaga yang masih dimilikinya. Butuh beberapa menit baginya untuk sampai ke kamar mandi yang hanya berjarak tiga meter.

Kucuran air kran adalah satu-satunya suara yang cukup bising dalam keheningan ruangan itu. Sasuke membasuh muka beberapa kali, berusaha menyegarkan diri, tak hanya dari pengaruh alkohol, tapi juga dari mimpi buruk yang baru saja menghantuinya.

"Koyuki…" Sasuke mendesah pilu seraya menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin wastafel yang berkabut.

Kilasan peristiwa mengerikan itu tak pernah lekang dari pikirannya. Bayangan tubuh Koyuki yang terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian di atas tempat tidur dan kepala sang istri yang mengenakan tiara dari bahan plastik diletakkan di atasnya. Orang gila macam apa yang tega melakukan hal keji seperti itu terhadap Koyukinya yang cantik?!

Sejak kematian Koyuki lebih dari tiga tahun yang lalu, kehidupan Sasuke berubah drastis. Kesedihan dan rasa sakit merasuki jiwanya. Perasaannya hancur lebur dan emosinya semakin tak terkendali.

Perlahan-lahan, kemarahan dan balas dendam mulai menguasai dirinya. Kini tujuan hidup Sasuke Uchiha hanya satu, menemukan dan menghancurkan pembunuh istrinya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Sasuke menuruni tangga dengan terhuyung-huyung. Kaleng-kaleng bir dan kantung kertas bekas makanan cepat saji berserakan di ruang tengah ketika ia berjalan menuju dapur. Keadaan di dapur lebih berantakan lagi. Piring-piring kotor menumpuk di bak cuci. Tumpahan saus yang mengering menimbulkan kerak di kompor. Butiran sereal berceceran di meja makan.

"Cih!" Sasuke membanting pintu kulkas dengan keras ketika menyadari persediaan birnya sudah habis.

Pria itu melirik sekilas teko kopi di atas kompor yang masih menyisakan cairan berwarna hitam, cukup banyak untuk memenuhi empat cangkir kopi lagi. Sebenarnya Sasuke sedang enggan menambah asupan kafein, tapi tak mungkin ia pergi ke toko kelontong dalam keadaan setengah mabuk seperti sekarang.

Sasuke menatap ke luar jendela sambil memanaskan kopinya. Suasana di sekitar pondoknya sangat sepi. Tidak ada rumah lain di sana. Hanya deretan pepohonan lebat yang menjulang sejauh mata memandang. Tidak pula terlihat tanda-tanda kehidupan lainnya. Tidak banyak hewan liar yang berkeliaran di kawasan hutan reservasi milik keluarga Uchiha.

Dari kejauhan terdengar deru mesin mobil ketika Sasuke menuangkan kopinya. Sasuke mengenali suara mobil itu. Dia yakin mobil itu sedang menuju ke tempatnya, namun tak ada alasan baginya untuk waspada apalagi takut. Dia mengetahui persis siapa pengendara mobil itu.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah sedan hitam _metallic_ memasuki pekarangannya yang dipenuhi ilalang. Seorang wanita bertubuh ramping keluar dari mobil, mengamati sejenak keadaan di sekitar pondok yang terlantar itu, lalu berjalan menuju beranda depan dan mengetuk pintu beberapa kali.

Sasuke bisa saja mengabaikannya. Tapi cara tersebut tidak efektif mengingat betapa keras kepalanya wanita itu. Jika dia tidak segera membukakan pintu, wanita itu akan melakukan segala cara agar dapat menerobos masuk demi memastikan dirinya masih bernapas.

Seburuk apa pun sikap apatisnya terhadap dunia, setidaknya Sasuke masih peduli pada keutuhan jendela-jendelanya yang lain. Ia pun segera beranjak menuju pintu sebelum wanita itu mencongkel, atau lebih parah, memecahkan kaca jendelanya… Lagi.

Secercah kelegaan tersirat di wajah wanita itu ketika Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka. "Mau apa ke sini?" Tercium bau alkohol dari mulut pria itu ketika ia berbicara.

Wanita itu mengamati Sasuke dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. Rambut gelapnya sudah tumbuh lebih panjang dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Matanya merah seperti baru saja bangun dari tidur yang lama. Janggut tipis mulai tumbuh di dagunya. Entah sudah berapa lama Sasuke tidak bercukur. Penampilannya tampak berantakan dengan celana jeans kusam dan kaus longgar lengan pendek yang lecek.

Wanita itu menghela napas. "Pembunuh Ratu Kecantikan beraksi lagi. Bos menyuruhku memberitahumu," kemudian mengungkapkan tujuan kedatangannya.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu menarik bahunya ke belakang, mengambil ancang-ancang. Bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk –seperti Sasuke yang mengamuk misalnya– yang mungkin akan dihadapinya beberapa menit lagi.

Tapi, Sasuke tak memperlihatkan reaksi apa pun, setidaknya belum, dan itu mengundang rasa penasarannya.

Wanita itu masih menunggu respons dari kliennya. _"Mungkinkah Sasuke sudah tak peduli?"_ Ia teringat kejadian enam bulan lalu ketika pembunuh itu kembali beraksi dan berhasil lolos untuk kesekian kalinya. Kemarahan Sasuke sudah tak terbendung. Ia mengamuk dan menyerang bosnya.

Sasuke sedang berada dalam pengaruh alkohol saat itu, tapi ia juga tidak meminta maaf setelah kembali sadar. Pria itu malah memutuskan hubungan dengan semua orang dan dunia luar. Dia memilih untuk mengasingkan diri ke tempat terpencil ini dan terpuruk dalam kesedihan dan kesendiriannya. Mabuk-mabukan sambil meratapi kepergian istri tercinta.

"Shikamaru bilang mungkin kita akan mendapat petunjuk kali ini." Bola mata Sasuke melebar ketika wanita itu mengatakannya.

"Petunjuk apa?"

Sekarang wanita itu mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari Sasuke Uchiha. Seharusnya dia belum boleh membeberkan hal itu sesuai perintah bosnya. Tapi, Shikamaru tidak berada dalam situasi pelik seperti yang ia alami saat ini.

Sesungguhnya lebih mudah baginya menghadapi Sasuke yang sedang meratapi nasibnya dalam pengaruh alkohol daripada Sasuke yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya, apatis dan sulit ditebak.

"Entahlah…" Wanita itu terdiam sejenak. "Bos baru memberitahuku pagi ini. Sekarang dia sedang mencari informasi dari para saksi. Kita bisa menyusulnya ke sana kalau kau mau."

Sasuke tak perlu memikirkan ajakan wanita itu. Tentu saja ia ingin mengetahui semua informasi yang berkaitan dengan kasus kali ini, sama seperti kasus-kasus sebelumnya. "Kuharap kali ini Shikamaru benar-benar bekerja dengan serius. Aku tidak mau uangku terbuang sia-sia," ujarnya dengan nada sinis.

Setelah pemakaman istrinya, Sasuke mengerahkan segenap waktu dan tenaga untuk memburu pembunuh biadab itu. Dia mengakhiri karirnya sebagai pengacara, menghubungi semua relasinya yang memiliki pengaruh besar di pemerintahan, menyewa jasa detektif swasta terbaik di Konoha, dan turut serta dalam investigasi mencari pembunuh itu ke seluruh negeri. Uang sama sekali bukan masalah baginya.

Pembunuh Ratu Kecantikan, begitulah mereka menyebut orang yang telah membunuh Koyuki. Istrinya bukan korban pertama, tapi polisi baru menetapkan kasus ini sebagai kasus pembunuhan berantai setelah pembunuhan Koyuki karena menyadari pola yang mirip antara Koyuki dengan korban sebelumnya : semua korban adalah mantan Ratu Kecantikan.

Setelah Koyuki, orang itu terus melakukan pembunuhan. Modusnya selalu sama, semua korban dimutilasi dan di kepala korban tersemat mahkota plastik.

Sasuke telah mempertaruhkan semuanya, karirnya, reputasinya. kehidupannya dan nama besar keluarganya, tapi hingga detik ini pembunuh itu belum tertangkap.

Tidak ada petunjuk, barang bukti maupun alibi yang cukup kuat untuk menyeret seseorang ke kursi terdakwa dalam kasus ini. Lambat laun, Sasuke mulai meragukan kinerja aparat penegak hukum dan kejeniusan Shikamaru Nara dalam menangani kasus pembunuhan Koyuki.

.

.

.

Shikamaru menyusuri selasar rumah sakit menuju kamar jenazah. Beberapa orang –yang kebanyakan adalah kaum hawa– memperhatikannya ketika ia melewati mereka. Sementara yang lain tak mengacuhkannya, sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Merepotkaaan…" Shikamaru seharusnya ingat kalau wanita itu pasti ada di sini. Terlambat! Wanita itu telah mencium kehadirannya dan berusaha mengintimidasi Shikamaru dengan tatapannya dalam radius beberapa meter.

Wanita berambut pasir itu bangkit dari kursinya setelah ia mengatakan sesuatu pada gadis muda yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Shikamaru. _"Sial!"_ Shikamaru mengumpat dalam hati.

Shikamaru berbalik menuju lorong kecil, menunggu wanita itu. Selalu terjadi konfrontasi jika mereka berada di ruangan yang sama. Masalahnya, sekarang mereka sedang berada di rumah sakit. Tidak baik menambah beban penderitaan dan kesedihan orang lain yang sedang dirundung duka karena mau tak mau harus mendengarkan mereka berdua saling bertukar kata-kata yang tidak pantas.

"Apa kabar, Sayang?" Shikamaru berusaha menggoda wanita itu meski ia tahu itu sia-sia.

Wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya ini berbeda dari kebanyakan wanita yang selalu menempel padanya. Bahkan, ia berbeda dari rata-rata wanita pada umumnya. Rata-rata para wanita selalu tertarik pada Shikamaru. Dengan wajah tampannya, sikapnya yang manis, seleranya dalam berpakaian dan tentu saja… Uangnya.

Rata-rata para wanita menyukai pria yang memiliki banyak uang kan?! Tapi, jika ada satu hal yang tak dimiliki Temari Kazekage, maka hal itu adalah rata-rata. Tinggi badan wanita itu di atas rata-rata. Kecerdasannya di atas rata-rata. Begitu pula dengan ukuran payudaranya. Di atas rata-rata.

"Aku akan merasa lebih baik jika kau pergi dari sini, Shika." Temari menyibak jaket FBI-nya yang tak terkancing dengan kedua tangannya, memperlihatkan sepucuk pistol yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Wanita itu berkacak pinggang, menegaskan kepada Shikamaru siapa yang berkuasa di sini.

Jika ia pikir bisa menakuti Shikamaru dengan cara itu, maka ia salah besar. Shikamaru malah menyambut tantangan Temari dengan tangan terbuka.

Pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan hingga ia bisa merasakan napas Temari di pipinya. "Kita berada di pihak yang sama, Sayang… Tak bisakah kita saling bekerja sama?" Ia menggunakan jurus rayuan andalannya, berbisik manja di telinga wanita itu dengan desahan napas yang menggoda.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu!" Temari berusaha membuat pria itu menyingkir dengan sebuah gertakan pelan. Sebenarnya wanita itu lebih senang menendang bokong Shikamaru tapi situasinya sedang tak memungkinkan.

 _"_ _Sialan! Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala?"_ Shikamaru nyaris mencetuskan kalimat itu, tapi ditelannya kembali.

Cukup sudah. Shikamaru tak mau merendahkan harga dirinya di depan seorang wanita yang selalu merasa dirinya lebih unggul dan bisa melakukan semua hal lebih baik dari kaum pria. Masa bodoh dengan predikat Temari yang lulus akademi kepolisian di usia delapan belas tahun dan menjadi agen FBI di tahun berikutnya!

"Kau tidak bisa menghalangiku menemui gadis itu." Suara Shikamaru terdengar sengit. Biasanya ia hanya berbicara seperti itu untuk menginterogasi seseorang.

"Aku harus bicara dengannya." Dengan tatapan sedingin es, Shikamaru mengatakannya ibarat mengucapkan sebuah mantra. Situasinya kini mulai berbalik. Shikamaru Nara yang memegang kendali.

 _"_ _Seperti inikah Shikamaru Nara jika sedang serius?"_ Temari mundur beberapa langkah. Tak ingin terjerat pesona maskulin Shikamaru Nara yang begitu mendominasi.

Wanita itu mengendurkan syaraf egonya. Ia bersedekap sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. "Saat ini dia masih trauma setelah menemukan mayat kakaknya dalam keadaan mengenaskan… Kau hanya akan memperburuk semuanya jika memaksa mengorek informasi dari gadis malang itu sekarang," ujarnya lirih.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Shikamaru merasakan kehangatan dalam kata-kata Temari. Raut kesedihan tercermin di wajahnya, meski agak samar. Ternyata, Temari tak selalu mengandalkan otaknya dalam setiap situasi. Wanita itu juga menggunakan hatinya.

 _"_ _Bodoh!"_ Dan hal itu sama sekali tak terpikirkan di otak genius Shikamaru. Tentu saja gadis itu masih trauma. Setiap orang juga akan mengalami hal yang sama jika menemukan jasad anggota keluarga tercinta dalam keadaan terpotong-potong.

Shikamaru merasa sedikit bersalah apalagi setelah mata hijau zamrud Temari memandangnya seolah-olah pria itu tak berperasaan. Namun, Shikamaru tak mau mengalah begitu saja. "Bagaimana pun caranya, aku tetap akan mendapatkan informasi dari gadis itu," katanya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Temari mendengus sebal. "Ya. Ya. Ya. Terserah saja," selorohnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Wanita itu berniat pergi. Berbicara dengan Shikamaru Nara hanya membuang-buang waktu.

"Pacar _Barbie_ mu di kepolisian Konoha mungkin bisa membantu." _Pacar? Siapa? Ino?_ Sebelum Temari sempat meninggalkan lorong sempit itu, Shikamaru menarik lengannya, mendorong wanita itu ke dinding dan mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan.

Temari benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Jemarinya gatal ingin merengkuh leher wanita itu kemudian melumat bibirnya sampai ia kehabisan napas.

Bagaimana rasanya? Bagaimana rasanya membungkam mulut yang selalu mencercanya dengan ciuman panas penuh gairah? Shikamaru ingin tahu. Ia akan menunggu momen tersebut dengan sabar.

Untuk saat ini, yang terpenting adalah mengorek informasi dari gadis muda yang mengaku berpapasan dengan seorang pria ketika ia menaiki tangga menuju apartemen kakaknya.

Tapi, Shikamaru sudah terlanjur kesal dengan sikap Temari dan pria itu tak akan membiarkan orang yang membuatnya naik pitam melenggang pergi begitu saja. Tak peduli orang itu adalah mahluk ciptaan-Nya yang paling cantik dan seksi yang pernah ia temui seumur hidupnya. Temari harus mendapatkan balasannya.

Fuuuh! Shikamaru meniup batang hidung wanita itu seraya tersenyum nakal. "Kau cemburu yaa?!" Pria itu tertawa penuh kemenangan ketika melihat raut wajah Temari yang merah padam. Entah karena malu atau marah. Apa pun itu, tak masalah bagi Shikamaru. Senang rasanya bisa menang telak dari Temari.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **to be continued**_

Hanya meminjam istilah FBI. Sama sekali tidak ada kesamaan dalam hal sistem, peraturan atau yang lainnya. Feel free to critic and review. Thanks in advance :)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dying Game**

.

.

.

 ** _Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_**

.

.

.

Sakura melirik pria yang tengah terlelap di kursi belakang mobilnya melalui kaca spion. Sasuke langsung tertidur tak lama setelah mereka meninggalkan pondoknya.

Perjalanan ke Kirigakure memakan waktu kurang lebih tiga jam dengan berkendara dalam kecepatan normal. Sakura memperkirakan mereka akan tiba di kota kecil itu sebelum matahari terbenam.

Lalu lintas tersendat ketika mereka hendak keluar dari jalan tol menuju satu-satunya akses jalan raya yang mengarah ke Kirigakure. Antrian kendaraan mengular sepanjang satu kilometer. Sakura memanfaatkan kemacetan itu untuk mengecek ponselnya.

Bosnya mengirim pesan singkat melalui aplikasi _messenger_ , memberitahu kalau ia tengah berupaya mendapatkan keterangan dari seorang saksi penting.

Di penghujung pesan tertera alamat rumah sakit sekaligus denah yang dikirim melalui aplikasi _maps_. Sakura hanya membalas pesan Shikamaru dengan mengirim lokasinya saat ini.

Wanita itu kemudian beralih ke kotak _e-mail_. Sakura langsung membuka pesan dari salah satu rekannya yang bertugas mengumpulkan informasi terbaru tentang kasus pembunuhan Ratu Kecantikan kali ini. Shino mengirimkan beberapa informasi tentang kasus pembunuhan di Kirigakure.

Nama korban : Haruna Shun

Usia : 24 tahun

Pekerjaan : Guru TK

Status : Belum menikah

Waktu kematian : Masih menunggu hasil otopsi

Penyebab kematian : Masih menunggu hasil otopsi

P.S : Tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen. Haruka Shun –adik korban– yang pertama kali menemukan mayatnya. Haruna adalah mantan Ratu Kecantikan di sekolahnya, SMU Takigakure. Sakura membuka satu per satu lampiran _file_ dengan format _JPG_ yang dikirimkan oleh Shino.

Tangannya gemetar ketika mengamati foto mayat Haruna di Tempat Kejadian Perkara. Jasadnya ditemukan terduduk di lantai dapur dengan punggung bersandar pada lemari piring. Darah menggenang di sekitarnya bahkan hingga menciprat ke segala arah.

Kedua pergelangan tangan dan kakinya dipotong. Lehernya digorok. Haruna mengenakan mahkota plastik yang nyaris terjatuh dari kepalanya. Tidak ada jejak kaki, sidik jari, atau _sample_ DNA yang ditemukan selain milik korban.

"Biadab!" Sakura memaki pelan.

Makin lama, pembunuhan yang dilakukan orang itu makin brutal. Dia menghabisi para korban layaknya tukang jagal. Mengiris-iris tubuh korban seperti mengiris daging _steak_. Tak berperikemanusiaan!

Suara klakson yang sangat bising mengejutkan Sakura. Ia buru-buru menginjak gas dan melajukan mobilnya sebelum para pengemudi tak sabaran yang berada di belakang menyemburnya dengan kata-kata umpatan.

Walaupun Sakura berhasil selamat dari singa-singa yang mengaum, tapi wanita itu tak bisa menghindari semburan hawa panas dari tatapan mata Sasuke yang memantul dari kaca spion. Pria itu tampak kesal karena tidurnya terganggu dengan raungan suara klakson mobil.

Lalu lintas menjadi lebih lancar di jalan raya menuju Kirigakure. Sasuke tak melanjutkan tidurnya. Ia menyuruh Sakura mematikan pendingin lalu membuka kaca mobil.

Sasuke duduk bersandar dengan nyaman sambil menikmati pemandangan. Iklim laut yang lembab langsung terasa ketika memasuki kota yang hanya berjarak beberapa mil dari garis pantai.

Kirigakure adalah sebuah kota pelabuhan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya kapal-kapal nelayan kecil dan rumah kapal milik pribadi yang berlabuh di dermaga.

Meski demikian, Kirigakure memiliki beberapa tempat wisata yang terkenal dengan keindahan alamnya dan kekayaan lautnya. Banyak turis yang berkunjung ke Kirigakure untuk wisata menyelam dan memancing.

Sakura menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya karena harus mengemudi sesuai arahan sistem navigasi di mobilnya agar tidak tersesat. Menurut _GPS_ , mereka akan tiba di tempat tujuan dalam waktu setengah jam jika tak ada halangan.

Berbeda dengan Konoha, jalanan di Kirigakure tidak dipadati dengan kendaraan bermotor. Orang-orang lebih suka mengendarai sepeda atau menggunakan angkutan umum seperti bus dan trem yang cukup banyak berlalu-lalang.

"Shikamaru sedang menunggu hasil otopsi di rumah sakit. Kau mau makan dulu sebelum kita ke sana?" Sakura bertanya pada penumpangnya ketika mereka menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau di sebuah persimpangan _boulevard_.

Wanita itu tak bermaksud basa-basi. Tapi, mereka belum makan apa pun sepanjang perjalanan dan ia mencemaskan kondisi Sasuke.

"Tidak usah. Langsung saja ke sana." Sasuke menjawab cepat.

Dirinya tak berselera makan. Asupan kafein yang dikonsumsinya tadi siang masih cukup membuatnya bertenaga.

Satu-satunya hal yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah petunjuk dalam kasus kali ini. Agar ia bisa segera membalaskan dendamnya.

Setelah itu apa? Apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah pembunuh itu mati? Sasuke tak pernah memikirkannya. Hidupnya tak akan sama lagi tanpa Koyuki. Jiwanya ikut mati bersama Koyuki. Mungkin ia akan bunuh diri saja menyusul istri tercintanya.

"Baiklah." Sakura menuruti pria itu.

Entah kenapa Sasuke selalu merasa kesal tiap kali wanita itu menuruti semua kehendaknya. Aneh. Padahal dulu dia sangat terbiasa dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang selalu mematuhi perintahnya.

Mereka tak lagi bicara sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Cukup sulit memulai pembicaraan dengan Sasuke ketika pria itu masih menjadi pengacara handal yang mampu menguasai jalannya persidangan.

Tapi lebih sulit lagi ketika ia menjadi duda yang akal sehatnya melebur dalam dukacita. Sasuke jadi lebih mudah marah dan tersinggung.

Rasa simpati orang-orang terhadap Sasuke lama-kelamaan menguap ketika temperamennya dan ketergantungannya pada alkohol memburuk. Kerabat dan teman-temannya mulai menghindarinya.

Para wanita –yang sebagian besar berharap bisa menjadi pengganti Nyonya Uchiha Sasuke– pun akhirnya menyerah, satu demi satu mundur kecuali Sakura yang tak pernah bermimpi apalagi berharap menggantikan kedudukan Koyuki dalam hidup Sasuke.

Selama minggu-minggu pertama setelah kematian Koyuki, Sakura –yang ketika itu masih menjadi anggota tim penyidik di kepolisian Konoha– hampir selalu berada di sekitar Sasuke.

Wanita itu juga selalu hadir di markas kepolisian ketika Sasuke harus diintrogasi berkali-kali karena dirinya tak punya alibi di malam pembunuhan Koyuki.

Tidak ada tersangka lain dalam kasus itu maka tuduhan hanya mengarah kepada suami korban yang menemukan mayat korban pertama kali. Apalagi teman dekat korban melaporkan kalau Sasuke dan Koyuki sempat bertengkar sehari sebelum pembunuhan.

Semua orang mencurigainya, hanya Sakura yang membelanya kala itu.

Sakura tak memerlukan bukti apa pun untuk menguatkan pembelaannya terhadap Sasuke. Pria itu sangat mencintai Koyuki. Nalurinya sebagai seorang wanita sangat yakin kalau Uchiha Sasuke tidak membunuh istrinya.

Sakura menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat Sasuke menangisi jasad sang istri yang terbujur kaku di peti mati. Sakura ada di sana saat pria itu semakin tenggelam dalam kesedihan.

Sakura bahkan tak gentar sama sekali saat kemarahan dalam diri Sasuke melahap semua emosi manusiawi yang dimilikinya hingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa selain hasratnya untuk balas dendam.

Ketika semua orang menjauhi Sasuke, menyerah padanya, Sakura tetap di sana. Wanita itu tak pernah berpaling dari Sasuke dan selalu berada di sisinya.

.

.

.

Shikamaru tak mengindahkan Temari yang melotot ke arahnya ketika ia mendekati Haruka –adik Haruna Shun– yang akhirnya bisa dimintai keterangan walau ia menolak untuk berbicara di hadapan pers.

 _Tentu saja Temari tak kan membiarkan para pencari berita itu mengganggu gadis malang ini._

Shikamaru agak merasa kasihan pada para wartawan yang harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk mengorek informasi. Cara kerja FBI tidak sama dengan kepolisian lokal dalam menangani awak media.

Mereka tidak suka membagi informasi apa pun. Mereka juga lebih sulit disogok dengan uang, ketampanan atau pun nama besar keluarga Nara. _Tsk! Merepotkan saja!_

Tapi, ia dan Temari sudah melakukan gencatan senjata. Shikamaru tak akan mengharapkan kerja sama dari FBI mau pun kepolisian untuk kasus ini dan Temari tidak boleh menghalangi investigasi yang dilakukannya.

Shikamaru bisa menerimanya untuk saat ini. _Well,_ jika ia sampai melanggar, FBI akan mengeluarkan surat perintah penangkapan atas dirinya. Akan sangat merepotkan kalau hal itu sampai terjadi kan?!

Lorong yang sempit itu pun menjadi saksi bahwa untuk pertama kalinya –sejak abad ke delapan belas– seorang keturunan Nara dan Kazekage berjabat tangan.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau keluarga mereka memang memiliki sejarah panjang persaingan seperti halnya keluarga Capulet dan Montague.

Sebuah keanehan terjadi ketika Shikamaru hanya tinggal beberapa langkah dari Haruka Shun. Gadis itu tiba-tiba berdiri, menoleh ke arah Shikamaru dan menatapnya seperti dia baru saja melihat hantu.

Gadis itu benar-benar ketakutan. Tapi ia tetap berdiri di sana, seolah-olah kakinya terbenam di lantai.

Temari yang menyadari hal itu langsung memeluk tubuh Haruka yang menggigil. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Wanita itu memosisikan diri di depan Haruka agar menghalangi pandangannya dari Shikamaru.

Dasar pria tidak peka! Shikamaru malah berlari menghampiri Haruka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang tidak dibuat-buat.

Oke. Shikamaru bisa menerima jika ada wanita yang tidak tertarik padanya seperti Sakura dan Temari. Tapi baru sekali ini ada wanita yang begitu takut kepadanya dan itu membuatnya patah hati.

"Kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" Semua mata tertuju pada mereka ketika Temari membentaknya.

"Hei! Aku kan belum melakukan apa-apa!" Shikamaru membela diri, tak terima dibentak begitu saja.

"Belum? Kau ini… Memangnya apa yang kau ingin lakukan terhadap gadis ini, huh?!"

"Kak Temari…" Haruka menginterupsi sebelum kedua musuh bebuyutan itu terlibat percekcokan yang semakin panas yang akan membuat mereka berdua diusir ke luar karena mengganggu ketenangan.

Gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu tidak lagi gemetaran. Temari membimbingnya kembali untuk duduk. Shikamaru beranjak ke sisi kiri gadis itu sementara Temari mengamankan sisi kanannya.

"Namaku Shikamaru Nara… " Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya. "Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu takut," pria itu terdengar menyesal.

Haruka pasti tahu kalau ia mengucapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Shikamaru tak memedulikan Temari yang masih mendelik ke arahnya. Wanita itu memang selalu curiga padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Haruka menyambut tangan Shikamaru.

Telapak tangan gadis terasa dingin. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Matanya sembab dan hidungnya memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis.

 _Ya Tuhan… Gadis ini benar-benar terguncang dengan kematian kakaknya._

Ia menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan yang terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun masih ragu. Haruka memejamkan mata. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya.

Gadis itu sudah memantapkan hatinya. _"Aku harus mengatakannya! Aku harus melakukannya demi kakak!"_

"Nara-san… Aku tadi ketakutan karena mencium aroma parfum Anda." Shikamaru dan Temari tersentak mendengar pernyataan Haruka.

 _Parfum? Kenapa aroma sebuah parfum membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati?_

"Jangan-jangan…" _Oh Tuhan. Semoga saja…_ Shikamaru sangat berharap ada sebuah titik terang dalam kasus kali ini.

"Aku mencium aroma parfum yang sama ketika berpapasan dengan pria itu di tangga." Haruka memaparkan kesaksiannya di hadapan Shikamaru dan Temari.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Meski pria itu belum tentu sang pembunuh tapi bisa saja ia juga merupakan saksi penting dalam kasus kali ini.

Shikamaru mengeluarkan _notes_ dari saku jasnya, memeriksa kembali semua informasi yang berhasil ia dapatkan. Tidak ada penghuni lain di lantai tempat Haruna tinggal sejak dua bulan lalu. Tapi menurut keterangan pemilik gedung, ada beberapa calon penyewa yang datang untuk melihat-lihat. Mungkin saja pria itu adalah salah satu calon penyewa.

Mungkin juga pria itu memang pembunuhnya.

"Hei!" Suara Temari membuyarkan pikirannya. "Parfum apa yang kau pakai?" tanya wanita itu terang-terangan.

Sejujurnya, ia menyukai wangi parfum Shikamaru. Sangat menggoda dan… Menggairahkan. Namun tentu saja ia tak akan pernah mengakuinya di depan pria sombong itu.

Shikamaru menyeringai licik. "Rahasia dong! Kau pikir aku mau membagi informasi denganmu?! Tak sudi ya!" Pria itu menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil.

Otak genius Shikamaru sudah menyusun beberapa rencana yang akan dilakukannya dengan memanfaatkan informasi dari Haruka sementara FBI butuh beberapa waktu untuk mengetahui jenis parfum tersebut. Hidungnya kembang kempis, membanggakan diri karena merasa selangkah lebih maju dari Temari.

Namun… Kebanggaan Shikamaru tak bertahan lama.

"Imperial Grandeur No.1," celetuk Sai yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakang Shikamaru.

Entah karena pria itu selalu berhasil mengendap-endap tanpa suara atau memang hawa keberadaannya yang tidak terlalu mencolok sehingga tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari kehadirannya.

"Parfum yang dipakai Shikamaru-san adalah Imperial Grandeur No.1."

Melihat gelagat Shikamaru yang memandang galak ke arah Sai ketika pria itu mengatakannya, Temari menarik kesimpulan kalau Sai menebak dengan benar.

Wanita itu meraih _notes_ -nya seraya mengumbar seringai balasan ke arah Shikamaru. "Sepertinya… Seluruh pria di negara ini mengetahui nama parfummu, Tuan Shikamaru." Ejekan Temari hanya dibalas dengusan keras oleh Shikamaru.

Temari menanyakan lebih jauh tentang parfum itu pada Sai yang kini duduk di depan mereka.

"Imperial Grandeur No.1 sangat terkenal di seluruh negeri karena dijual dengan harga yang fantastis," tutur Sai dengan santai.

"Berapa harganya?" tanya Temari.

"Satu setengah milyar _dollar_."

"Satu setengah milyar hanya untuk sebuah parfum?!"

Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya menanggapi keterkejutan Temari dan Haruka. Yah, setidaknya masih ada satu hal yang bisa ia banggakan. Uang memang tidak pernah mengkhianatinya.

Satu setengah milyar hanya uang receh bagi Shikamaru Nara yang menjadi kandidat multi-milyuner tahun ini. Menghamburkan uang sebanyak itu untuk membeli parfum bukan hal besar baginya.

"Orang macam apa yang membeli parfum seharga satu setengah milyar?!" Temari lagi-lagi melotot ke arah Shikamaru.

Ia tahu seberapa banyak kekayaan pribadi Shikamaru, tapi tetap saja, menghabiskan uang lebih dari satu milyar hanya untuk sebuah parfum itu namanya pemborosan.

"Hnn… Tapi, kau suka dengan wangi parfumku kan, Sayang?!" Shikamaru membalas omelan Temari dengan rayuan genitnya, tak mengindahkan gadis di bawah umur yang ada di dekatnya.

"Bahkan seluruh dunia pun akan kubeli jika itu bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, Temari."

Sambil menggemeretakkan giginya, Temari membalas Shikamaru. "Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan uangmu… Sayang."

Wanita itu berusaha membuat senyum yang menggoda tapi jadinya malah terkesan dipaksakan. Ia memang tidak sepandai Shikamaru dalam berpura-pura.

"Mengapa harganya bisa semahal itu?" Pertanyaan Haruka mengalihkan mereka kembali ke topik pembicaraan. Sorot mata gadis itu mengarah pada _profiler_ FBI berkulit pucat di hadapannya.

"Botolnya dirancang sangat unik, terbuat dari emas murni dan bertaburan permata. Wanginya pun eksklusif dan hanya diproduksi dalam jumlah terbatas. Masing-masing hanya sepuluh botol untuk setiap negara bagian." Sai memaparkan informasi tentang parfum itu.

"Kita bisa melacak siapa saja yang membeli parfum itu dan menanyai alibi mereka," ujar Temari.

Sai mengangguk pelan lalu berkata, "Benar. Tidak semua orang mau merelakan uang senilai satu setengah milyar demi sebotol parfum kan?!"

Pria itu tersenyum pada Shikamaru. Meski senyuman itu tak berarti apa-apa, tapi Shikamaru berpikir Sai sedang menyindirnya. _Masa bodoh!_

Shikamaru merogoh ponselnya dari dalam saku. Ada beberapa pesan masuk dari para agennya ketika ia menggeser layar ponsel dengan ibu jarinya.

Shino mengabarkan kalau ia sudah mendapatkan alibi para penghuni dan pemilik apartemen. Sementara Tenten masih mencari informasi dari rekan kerja dan teman dekat korban mengenai aktifitas yang dilakukan korban sebelum kejadian.

Terakhir, pesan dari Sakura. Wanita itu sedang menuju ke tempatnya bersama Sasuke.

"Baiklah…" Shikamaru akhirnya bangkit. Penyelidikannya sudah cukup untuk kali ini.

Sebelum beranjak dari sana, Shikamaru mengucapkan terima kasih pada Haruka karena telah memberitahukan sebuah informasi yang penting. Ia tetap memberikan kartu namanya pada gadis itu meski sinyal permusuhan seketika menguar dari tatapan Temari.

Shikamaru kemudian beralih pada Sai yang sedang mengeluarkan buku sketsa dan pensil dari dalam tas. "Tawaranku masih tetap berlaku untukmu, Sai. Kau akan mendapat gaji dua kali lipat jika bekerja untukku."

Sai meringis, namun ia tetap berusaha tersenyum. "Aku akan memikirkannya, Shikamaru-san. Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _to be continued_**

Hello~ Saya kembali dengan cerita multi-chapter yang (lagi-lagi) gaje dan dibikin sekarepnya XD Semoga aja saya bisa selesaikan. Mohon do'anya yaa ;)

Sebenarnya pengen bikin cerita ini ber-genre romantic suspense, namun sepertinya gagal. Ugh, saya emang ga pernah bisa bikin cerita romantis T^T

Terima kasih kepada yang sudah berkenan review, favorite dan follow cerita ini :')

Feel free to critic and review. Thanks in advance :)

.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dying Game**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke Uchiha bukan selebriti.

Tapi… Dengan janggut tipis yang mengaburkan ketampanannya, kemeja _flannel_ dan celana _jeans_ butut yang membungkus badannya, pria itu tetap menjadi pusat perhatian ketika mereka memasuki lobby utama Rumah Sakit Umum Kirigakure pukul lima lewat tiga puluh sore itu.

Semua karyawan wanita yang berjaga di loket pendaftaran maupun informasi memandang iri ke arah Sakura yang datang menanyakan lokasi kamar jenazah bersama Sasuke.

Terlihat beberapa petugas kepolisian lokal dan agen FBI berlalu-lalang ketika mereka tiba di selasar rumah sakit yang menghubungkan kamar jenazah dengan gedung utama.

"Sigh… Akan cukup sulit menerobos mereka tanpa Shikamaru," batin wanita itu, sepenuhnya sadar kalau dirinya tak memiliki pesona atau pun karisma seperti bosnya.

Sakura menangkap sosok Shikamaru yang sedang berbicara dengan Sai di depan ruang otopsi jenazah. Sai merupakan rekan Temari dalam kasus pembunuhan Ratu Kecantikan. Sakura pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali.

Pria yang cukup sopan, baik hati dan… Tampan. Namun, ketiga hal tersebut nyatanya tak mampu membuat hatinya berpaling dari Sasuke.

Seolah merasakan kedatangan Sakura dan Sasuke, Shikamaru pun menyudahi percakapan dengan Sai lalu berjalan ke arah mereka.

Sakura sedikit bergidik ketika Shikamaru dan Sasuke kembali bersinggungan setelah peristiwa tak mengenakkan enam bulan lalu.

Sasuke Uchiha menatap tajam ke arah Shikamaru.

"Kuharap petunjuk yang kau dapatkan kali ini cukup berguna," ujarnya dengan nada sinis ketika mereka akhirnya saling berhadapan.

Rahang Shikamaru mengeras. Sakura bisa merasakan ketegangan di antara mereka berdua belum mereda.

Baku hantam mungkin akan terjadi lagi. Atau mungkin lebih buruk.

"Kita mendapat beberapa informasi yang dapat digunakan." Nada bicara Shikamaru terdengar tenang.

"Sesuatu tentang si pembunuh yang tidak kita ketahui sebelum kasus ini," imbuhnya dengan menunjukkan sikap profesional.

Walau pernah memperlakukannya dengan buruk, Shikamaru tetap menganggap Sasuke sebagai kliennya.

"Jangan katakan omong kosong itu lagi, Shikamaru! Aku sudah muak mendengarnya!"

Shikamaru mengeryitkan kening, tampak tersinggung karena Sasuke membentaknya, namun pria itu masih bisa menahan diri.

Perkataan Sasuke ada benarnya, meski Shikamaru menganggap semua informasi yang mereka dapatkan bukanlah omong kosong tapi hingga detik ini tak satu pun dari informasi tersebut yang berguna untuk melacak jejak si pembunuh.

Shikamaru memandang Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian, kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Adik korban sempat berpapasan dengan seorang pria ketika ia menuju ke apartemen kakaknya."

Shikamaru memberitahu seraya menunjuk Haruka yang sedang duduk bersama Temari. Dua orang yang berada di depannya tampak terkejut mendengar perkataannya.

"Semoga ini merupakan sebuah petunjuk." Sakura berharap dalam hati.

"Apakah adik korban bisa mendeskripsikan wajah pria itu?" tanya Sakura.

Detektif swasta itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Pria itu mengenakan masker dan kacamata hitam, serta memakai topi. Pakaiannya pun biasa saja. Tidak mencolok sama sekali."

"Cih! Sudah kuduga!" Bibir atas Sasuke mencibir karena geramannya, kedua tangannya mengepal.

"Kali ini pun kita tidak bisa mengidentifikasi si pembunuh… Semuanya sia-sia…" Suara Sasuke bergetar. Giginya bergemeretak menahan amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Shikamaru segera mengambil tindakan sebelum Sasuke bertindak gegabah yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke penjara. Temari dan anak buahnya tak kan diam saja jika Sasuke memicu kegaduhan di rumah sakit.

Pria itu mencengkram bahu Sasuke dan menatapnya sengit.

"Jika kau ingin ikut andil dalam investigasi kali ini, maka perbaikilah sikapmu, jaga emosimu dan perlakukanlah orang-orang yang berusaha menolongmu seolah mereka memiliki perasaan."

Sasuke membalas dengan tak kalah sengit. "Bagaimana jika aku sudah tidak peduli lagi?!" gertaknya.

"Kau peduli. Aku selalu tahu itu." Shikamaru melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Kau memang tidak peduli pada siapa pun atau apa pun, bahkan dirimu sendiri. Tapi, kau sangat peduli pada tujuanmu untuk membalas dendam."

Sakura bisa mendengar gemuruh rasa marah dalam diri Sasuke mereda ketika Shikamaru berkata demikian.

Bosnya benar. Sasuke tak lagi peduli pada siapa pun atau apa pun, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Pria itu hanya peduli pada balas dendamnya. Sasuke juga tak lagi merasakan sesuatu, selain kebencian yang menggerogoti jiwanya seperti sel kanker.

"Bagaimana dengan Shino dan Tenten? Apa mereka menemukan suatu petunjuk?" Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan, berusaha mencairkan ketegangan di antara dua lelaki yang dulu sangat akrab layaknya sahabat.

Shikamaru beralih pada Sakura. "Kita akan membahasnya di kantor."

Kemudian fokus pria itu kembali pada Sasuke. "Bagaimana?"

"Apa kau masih ingin ikut ambil bagian dalam penyelidikan kasus ini? Atau aku harus mengirimmu kembali ke pondokmu, membiarkanmu terpuruk dalam kesedihan hingga alkohol merenggut nyawamu?"

Wajah Sasuke merengut mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. "Aku akan menjaga sikap," sungutnya.

"Bagus… Sekarang aku akan memberitahu sebuah informasi penting."

 **.**

Haruna Shun sudah mati. Namun, pria itu tak lantas meninggalkan Kirigakure. Ia harus memastikan kalau gadis yang berpapasan dengannya tidak bisa mengidentifikasinya.

Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu mengkhawatirkan identitasnya akan terbongkar.

Penyamarannya sempurna dan gedung apartemen tua tempat Haruna tinggal tidak memiliki sistem kamera pengawas.

Tapi tetap saja… Ia harus tetap waspada, memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada.

Kehadiran gadis itu sungguh diluar dugaan. Kali ini ia memaki dirinya sendiri karena kebiasaan buruknya yang sering menyepelekan informasi yang menurutnya tak penting.

Masih ada beberapa poin yang harus ia kumpulkan untuk menang dalam permainan kali ini.

Sekarang ia harus mencari informasi mengenai gadis itu dan memastikan kalau aksinya kali ini pun berjalan lancar sesuai rencana.

Walau kekayaannya nyaris menyamai Shikamaru Nara, namun membeli informasi dengan uang bukan merupakan gayanya.

Lagipula, buat apa menghamburkan uang jika informasi yang kau inginkan tersedia secara gratis di kedai kopi?

"Kau sudah dengar kasus pembunuhan di Suiton Street itu?"

"Ya… Sangat mengerikan! Leher wanita itu hampir putus! Kejam sekali!"

"Benar-benar keji!"

"Semoga saja pembunuhnya cepat tertangkap."

Senyum tipis tersamar di wajah pria itu ketika tak sengaja mencuri dengar perbincangan beberapa pelanggan yang berada tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

 _"Mengerikan? Dasar orang-orang payah! Mereka sama sekali tak bisa menghargai karya seni yang indah!"_

Pria itu menyeruput kopi pahitnya, masih tampak fokus dengan novel yang dibacanya sambil sesekali melihat ke arah layar televisi yang menggantung di atas meja kasir.

LCD TV berukuran tiga puluh dua inch itu sedang menayangkan secara _live breaking-news_ mengenai kasus pembunuhan seorang guru taman kanak-kanak di Suiton Street.

Tampak di layar saat ini, _live report_ dari Tempat Kejadian Perkara.

Sang reporter wanita sedang mewawancarai pemilik gedung apartemen yang mengaku sangat terkejut dengan peristiwa pembunuhan Haruna.

Beberapa petugas polisi tampak berjaga mengamankan area TKP dari kerumunan warga yang penasaran.

Tim forensik dan beberapa agen FBI juga masih berlalu lalang di TKP, membawa beberapa bungkusan yang mungkin berisi barang bukti.

Seulas senyum sadis tersamar di wajah pucatnya. Menyaksikan kinerja aparat penegak hukum yang pontang-panting mencari petunjuk untuk melacaknya merupakan hiburan yang menyenangkan.

 _"Hahaha… Teruslah kalian mencari jejakku… Dan aku akan terus membunuh wanita-wanita itu…"_

Setelah jeda pariwara, stasiun tv itu menayangkan reportase langsung dari Rumah Sakit Umum Kirigakure.

Kali ini dipandu seorang reporter pria yang mengabarkan bahwa FBI akan mengadakan konferensi pers.

Tepat pukul tujuh malam, FBI menggelar konferensi pers.

Wajah cantik Temari Kazekage yang nyaris tanpa make-up memenuhi layar televisi.

 _"Sayang sekali wanita secantik dirimu memilih jadi agen FBI… Seandainya saja kau adalah ratu kecantikan…"_

Pangkal pahanya mengeras ketika mengamati bibir seksi Temari bergerak-gerak menjawab pertanyaan wartawan.

 _"Bagaimana rasanya berada di dalam mulut yang panas itu?"_

"Adik korban, Haruka Shun," Temari menjawab dengan lugas ketika seorang wartawan menanyakan siapa yang pertama kali menemukan korban.

 _"Jadi… Gadis itu adalah adik Haruna?"_ Pria itu terperanjat mendengar pernyataan Temari.

" _Sial_!" Ia sama sekali tak memperhitungkan keberadaan Haruka yang akan muncul bertepatan dengan aksinya.

Temari tidak memaparkan lebih jauh mengenai kesaksian Haruka. Meski begitu, ia tak boleh lengah.

FBI selalu menyembunyikan informasi yang dianggap terlalu berresiko jika diungkapkan kepada khalayak umum.

Salah satu kamera wartawan menangkap sosok Shikamaru Nara yang berdiri tak jauh dari kerumunan, mendengarkan pernyataan FBI mengenai kasus pembunuhan Haruna Shun.

 _"Waah… Coba lihat siapa yang kembali lagi ke dalam permainan?!"_

Pria itu meringis ketika menyadari kehadiran Sasuke Uchiha di sebelah Shikamaru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued**

Terima kasih kepada yang sudah berkenan review, favorite dan follow cerita ini :')

Maap-keun gak bisa bales satu per satu, but I really appreciated it :')

Setelah sekian lama, baru bisa apdet segini aja. WB dan juga kesibukan yang makin buanyak ajaaah T.T (curcol)

Mohon do'anya yaa, biar saya lebih rajin lagi buat apdet fic :D Hehehe

Feel free to critic and review. Thanks in advance :)


	5. Chapter 5

warning : mature content

read at your own risk

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Dying Game**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kesabaran Sasuke nyaris mencapai ambang batas.

Konferensi pers sudah berakhir dua jam lalu dan dia sudah menunggu di pelataran parkir Rumah Sakit Umum Kirigakure selama hampir empat puluh menit.

Sementara itu, di depan selasar belakang rumah sakit yang cukup ramai, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Sakura dan Shikamaru tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

Hanya menebak dari keseriusan yang terlihat jelas di raut wajah mereka, Sasuke bisa memastikan kalau Shikamaru dan Sakura tengah membahas kasus pembunuhan paling menggemparkan di Kirigakure saat ini.

Sakura dan _boss_ nya berdiri berdampingan. Sangat dekat hingga beberapa kali bahu keduanya bersentuhan.

Keakraban layaknya sepasang sahabat karib memancar dari _gesture_ tubuh mereka.

Shikamaru bahkan tak segan merangkul pinggang wanita berambut merah muda itu ketika seorang petugas rumah sakit hampir menabraknya dengan kereta dorong yang lepas kendali.

Biasanya Sasuke tak peduli. Tapi malam itu relung hatinya bergemuruh.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke dan Sakura melewati waktu makan malam mereka dalam kebisuan.

Menikmati santapan masing-masing tanpa berusaha memulai sebuah perbincangan atau sekedar mengobrol santai.

Sakura hanya membuka suara ketika seorang pramusaji mengangkat piring kotor mereka dan menghidangkan kopi, sementara Sasuke bersikap seolah tidak ada siapa pun di restoran tersebut kecuali dirinya.

Ponsel Sakura bergetar, sebuah _pop-up_ _message_ muncul di layar ponsel yang menyala terang. Pesan dari _boss_ nya. Wanita itu membacanya sekilas.

Shikamaru mengabarkan bahwa penyelidikan di Kirigakure sudah selesai dan memerintahkan seluruh agennya segera kembali ke markas.

"Kita akan pulang ke Konoha malam ini." Sakura memberitahukan pesan Shikamaru kepada pria tampan yang duduk di hadapannya. Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan dingin.

Pria itu menghabiskan kopinya, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar _dollar_ dari dompetnya dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Aku lelah. Kita kembali ke Konoha besok pagi," tandasnya seraya beranjak menuju pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berkendara selama dua puluh menit, sebelum akhirnya memilih sebuah motel kecil di pinggir kota yang memiliki akses terdekat menuju jalan tol.

Sasuke memilih kamar paling ujung yang berada di lorong sebelah kanan di lantai dua, sementara Sakura menempati kamar di sebelahnya.

Tidak ada kamar VIP di motel itu. Semua kamar memiliki perabotan dan fasilitas yang sama.

Sasuke mengamati keadaan di kamarnya sejenak. Tempat tidur _single-bed_ dilapisi sprei putih dengan bantal dan _bed-cover_ yang terlipat rapi di atasnya, terletak menghadap pintu.

Sebuah sofa _single_ dan _coffee desk_ di dekat jendela. Tidak ada televisi ataupun _wifi_. Hanya pendingin ruangan yang ia nyalakan ke suhu dingin paling maksimal.

Pria itu membuka mantelnya, menyampirkannya begitu saja di sandaran sofa. Lalu melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya. Termometer dinding menunjukkan digit angka di bawah dua puluh.

Seharusnya ia merasa kedinginan, tapi tubuhnya serasa terbakar. Panas menyengat dari kaki hingga ke ubun-ubun.

Sasuke menuju kamar mandi, melepas semua pakaiannya dan menyalakan _shower_.

Air dingin mengucur deras mengguyur kepalanya. Namun, api cemburu di dalam tubuhnya belum padam.

 _"Cemburu?! Aku?! Cemburu?! Tidak mungkin!"_

Sasuke mengabaikan gemuruh di hatinya yang tak kunjung reda.

Hingga detik ini ia masih yakin bahwa yang tersisa di dalam dirinya hanyalah kebencian dan ambisi membalas dendam. Tidak ada yang lain.

"Sakura…" Ini kali pertama Sasuke menyebut nama wanita itu setelah tiga tahun mereka nyaris selalu bersama.

Ingatannya kembali pada saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Ketika itu Sakura masih menjadi anggota kepolisian Konoha dan baru saja bergabung dengan Divisi Pembunuhan.

Kasus pembunuhan Koyuki merupakan kasus pertamanya. Kala itu Sakura masih mengenakan seragam polisi berwarna biru gelap. Rambutnya dipotong pendek, namun masih memancarkan aura _feminine_ yang kuat.

Selama ini, Sasuke tak pernah sekali pun menyadari kehadiran Sakura Haruno di dekatnya.

Jadi… Mengapa tiba-tiba bayangan wanita itu memenuhi ruang-ruang di hatinya?

Mengapa emosinya bergejolak ketika Shikamaru merangkul wanita itu? Mengapa irama detak jantungnya berubah ketika Sakura menatapnya?

Seluruh otot di tubuhnya menegang, syaraf-syarafnya menggelinjang ketika _figure_ Sakura kembali menyergap alam pikirannya.

Eksistensi wanita itu dalam kehidupannya kini menjadi seterang bulan purnama di tengah kelamnya malam.

Bola mata hijau _teal_ yang selalu menatapnya penuh kelembutan. Bibir tipis yang selalu mengukir senyum meski kerap diabaikan. Payudara yang mungil. Bokong yang seksi...

Pangkal pahanya seketika mengeras. Sasuke bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi, berpegangan pada tiang _shower_.

Kejantanannya hampir memenuhi kedua tangannya. Darahnya serasa mendidih. Tubuh kekarnya tak kuasa menahan hasrat yang menggelegak.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, membayangkan bibir mungil Sakura mengulumnya.

 _"Bagaimana rasanya berada di dalamnya?"_

Semakin besar. Semakin keras. Tangannya bergerak semakin cepat.

"Aarrgghh..." Harus segera dikeluarkan. Dirinya sudah tak kuasa menahan lebih lama lagi.

"Sialan!" Sasuke menggeram. Baru kali ini ia begitu membutuhkan pelepasan, membutuhkan pelampiasan.

"Aarrgghh..." Semakin cepat gerakan tangannya, semakin kencang erangannya.

Sasuke menarik kepalanya ke belakang, menghadap langit-langit. Dia hampir tiba.

Bayangan wanita itu mengantarkannya mencapai puncak tertinggi.

"Sakuraaa..."

Menuju pelepasan terbesar dalam hidupnya setelah sekian lama.

Tubuhnya melemas. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Tulang-tulangnya melunak. Ototnya terasa seperti _jelly_.

Meskipun kelelahan luar biasa menghantamnya, namun Sasuke merasa lega.

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia bermasturbasi seperti seorang remaja.

Namun, baru pertama kali, sejak kematian istrinya, Sasuke meneriakkan nama wanita lain ketika dirinya mencapai klimaks.

"Sakura," desahnya.

Setelah kematian Koyuki, Sasuke menjalin hubungan singkat _no-string-attachment_ dengan beberapa wanita demi pelampiasan hasrat seksualnya.

Ia hanya membayangkan Koyuki dan menyebutkan nama sang istri setiap kali berhubungan intim dengan wanita lain.

Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Sasuke menertawai dirinya yang tak kuasa menghalau Sakura Haruno memasuki zona terlarangnya, memasuki hatinya.

"Sialan kau, Sakura..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keindahan sesungguhnya kota Ishigakure baru terlihat setelah matahari terbenam, ketika lampu-lampu mulai dinyalakan.

Kota metropolitan tersebut bagaikan lautan cahaya jika dilihat dari _penthouse_ tempatnya menginap malam itu.

Celestial Hotel merupakan hotel tertinggi di pusat kota Ishigakure. Hotel bintang lima dan pusat perbelanjaan dengan fasilitas mewah. Sesuai dengan standar hidupnya.

Setiap wanita di muka bumi ini tidak akan menolak jika disuguhkan kemewahan tepat di depan matanya. Begitulah prinsipnya.

Pria itu menyesap _wine_ nya, menikmati pertunjukan sinar laser yang menjadi objek wisata utama kota Ishigakure dari balkon kamarnya.

Masih ada waktu beberapa menit sebelum pertunjukan pribadinya dimulai.

Pria itu menyeringai senang, sangat yakin kalau dirinya akan memenangkan permainan kali ini.

Ia sudah mendapatkan _jackpot_ nya... The Red Queen.

"Aku begitu bersemangat sampai tanganku gemetar!"

Matanya berkilat senang bagaikan pemburu yang menemukan mangsa idamannya.

The Red Queen tak hanya cantik. Wanita itu... Kuat... Seksi... Menggairahkan.

Pria itu memikirkan kemungkinan untuk sesekali melenceng dari aturannya sendiri.

Biasanya ia tak tertarik melakukan hubungan intim dengan para Ratu Kecantikan.

Tapi, ia tak kuasa menolak pesona mematikan The Red Queen.

Pertunjukan sinar laser dan air mancur menari di alun-alun kota Ishigakure pun usai. Pria itu beranjak dari balkon, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Ia melangkah ringan menuju lemarinya, lalu membuka brankas yang disediakan pihak hotel untuk penghuni _penthouse_ _room_ , dan mengeluarkan sebuah _suitcase_ berwarna hitam.

Pria itu mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya, pisau-pisau kesayangannya, sarung tangan plastik dan obat bius dosis tinggi, kemudian mengecek kondisinya satu persatu.

Semuanya harus sempurna, seperti dirinya, seperti kehidupannya.

Pria tampan itu mengganti _sweater_ rajutnya dengan kemeja putih dari bahan katun yang mudah terbakar, mengganti celana _golf_ nya dengan _longpants_. Seluruh pakaiannya berkualitas terbaik.

" _Great_ ," ujarnya memuji diri sendiri ketika mencermati penampilannya di depan cermin.

"Dan..." Pria itu menyemprotkan parfum mewah Imperial Grandeur No.1 ke tubuhnya.

"Sempurna."

Malam ini, seluruh kesempurnaan dirinya, ia persembahkan khusus untuk Toki Owashi, sang ratu yang terlupakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari novel romance-suspense favorit saya, The Dying Game by Beverly Barton :)

Gak ada OC di sini. Koyuki, Haruna dan Toki juga karakter Naruto :)

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan berkenan baca, review, favorite, dan follow fic gaje ini :')

Feel free to critic and review. Thanks in advance :)


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dying Game**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 _Shika's Mansion_. _Manor house_ bergaya _chateau_ **[1]** , berdiri megah di atas lahan seluas ratusan hektar yang terletak di pinggir hutan Nara.

Pepohonan rindang membentengi rumah besar itu di semua sisi, menciptakan kesan gelap dan misterius meski pada kenyataannya rumah bercat putih itu terlihat mewah dan elegan jika diamati dari dekat.

Halaman depannya hampir seluas lapangan sepak bola dengan air mancur dari batuan granit berbentuk lingkaran yang dicat warna hijau terang, kontras dengan rumah besar di belakangnya.

Rerumputan dan semak-semak di sekelilingnya terpangkas rapi, dengan deretan tanaman bunga beraneka warna yang dirawat dengan kesungguhan hati.

Memasuki bagian dalam rumah, persiapkanlah dirimu untuk terperangah. Baru menjejakkan kaki di _entrance hall_ **[2]** saja, kau akan disuguhkan kemewahan tiada tara.

Tak jauh dari pintu masuk, kau akan langsung disambut oleh bunga-bunga segar di dalam pot keramik yang diletakkan di atas meja kaca berbentuk _oval_.

Rak _drawer_ dari kayu berkualitas tinggi ditempatkan di sebelah kanannya dengan cermin seukuran layar _TV_ empat puluh delapan _inch_ yang menggantung di atasnya.

Warna putih dan _pastel_ berpadu serasi melapisi dinding-dindingnya. Tirai-tirai cantik berbahan sutra dengan aksen renda membingkai setiap sisi jendela.

Pagi itu lampu-lampu telah dimatikan. Namun... Sinar matahari yang dipersilakan masuk melalui jendela-jendela besar sama sekali tak mengurangi kemegahan _double_ _grand staircase_ dan lampu hias gantung dari kristal _swarovski_ berukuran raksasa yang merupakan objek utama dari keseluruhan _entrance hall_ ini.

Dua tangga besar terbuat batu marmer paling bagus, melengkung cantik hingga kedua ujungnya saling bertemu di puncak.

 _Railing_ nya terbuat dari besi tempa _furnish_ **[3]** , dibentuk menyerupai bunga dengan aksen yang rumit dan dilapisi cat warna keemasan yang berkilauan.

 _Entrance hall_ hanyalah secuil dari keseluruhan istana megah Shikamaru yang kerap disebutnya sebagai markas.

Walau sudah sering berkunjung ke _mansion_ ini, Sakura selalu merasa terpana dengan kemewahannya. Perabotannya dipilih dengan cita rasa tinggi. Tak asal comot hanya untuk melambungkan gengsi.

Walaupun demikian, wanita berambut merah muda itu hanya senang mengagumi tanpa pernah bermimpi dapat memiliki, sebagaimana perasaannya pada Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya tanpa ekspresi.

Keduanya melintasi _foyer_ , menuju ke _home office_ yang tersembunyi di antara perpustakaan dan ruang kerja Shikamaru.

Semua agen yang ditugaskan dalam kasus Pembunuhan Ratu Kecantikan telah menempati kursinya masing-masing ketika mereka memasuki ruangan itu.

Tenten dan Shino duduk berdampingan membelakangi jendela. Terpaut satu bangku dari mereka, Chouji sedang menatap layar komputer di hadapannya, sementara mulutnya asyik mengunyah keripik kentang.

Sakura menyapa ketiga rekannya sebelum menempati kursinya di depan Tenten. Sasuke memilih kursi paling ujung, menjauh dari semua orang.

 _Home office_ tersebut merupakan satu-satunya anomali dari _Shika's_ _Mansion_. Tidak seperti ruangan lain yang mengadopsi _style Parisian_ yang klasik, _home office_ didesain lebih modern dan minimalis dengan segenap fasilitas berteknologi canggih, seperti layar monitor seukuran dinding yang tak hanya difungsikan untuk memantau seluruh area _mansion_ dan sekitarnya, tapi bisa juga dihubungkan dengan satelit dan berfungsi sebagai peta raksasa.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Shikamaru memasuki ruangan dengan wajah muram, diikuti Udon yang membawa beberapa map tebal.

Sang pemilik rumah menduduki singgasananya di ujung, berseberangan dengan Sasuke yang tak sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangan dari Sakura yang memahat senyum ketika Udon memilih kursi di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah." Shikamaru membuka suara. "Langsung saja kita mulai rapatnya."

Shino mengemukakan hasil investigasinya tentang kasus pembunuhan Haruna Shun.

Tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari pemilik dan para penghuni apartemen. Alibi mereka sempurna. Tenten pun mengutarakan hal serupa mengenai alibi keluarga, rekan kerja, dan teman dekat korban.

"Sebulan yang lalu korban sempat dirundung masalah finansial karena terlilit hutang. Ia sering menyendiri dan menghindar dari teman-temannya. Tapi, beberapa hari sebelum kematiannya, korban tampak lebih bahagia... Salah satu sahabatnya mengatakan bahwa korban tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria yang berjanji akan membantu masalah keuangannya," ungkap Tenten mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Membantu masalah keuangan yaa. Berarti dia pria kaya dong!"

Ujaran reflek tersebut bukan meluncur dari sang pemilik IQ di atas dua ratus, melainkan dari sahabat karibnya yang sudah menghabiskan empat kantong besar keripik kentang dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam.

Seluruh pandangan mata terarah pada Chouji yang cuek saja mengelap remah-remah bumbu yang menempel di pipinya dengan kertas yang terletak paling dekat dengan tangan gempalnya.

"Semua laki-laki yang sanggup membeli parfum seharga satu setengah milyar _dollar_ tentu saja kaya raya, Chouji!"

Tenten menanggapi rekannya tanpa memedulikan perasaan sang _boss_ yang baru saja disiksa Temari Kazekage dengan interogasi berbelit-belit hanya karena membeli sebotol parfum.

Lagipula... Memangnya sejak kapan Shikamaru Nara memiliki perasaan?

Sakura mengeluarkan _notes_ nya dari dalam tas. "Aku sudah membuat daftar semua orang yang membeli parfum Imperial Grandeur No.1 di seluruh negara bagian," katanya seraya memperlihatkan catatannya pada Shikamaru.

"Setelah menelusuri alibi dan aktifitas terbaru mereka, hanya tersisa lima orang yang bisa dikaitkan dengan para korban pembunuhan," imbuhnya.

Shikamaru membacanya sekilas. Ia mengernyit ketika mendapati namanya juga tertera dalam catatan Sakura.

"Maaf, _Boss_. Aku hanya berusaha menuliskan informasi apa adanya," wanita itu berkilah.

Pria Nara itu hanya merengut menanggapi kelakuan para agennya yang tak punya hati, namun ia tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, sebab ranah pekerjaan yang mereka geluti memang mengharuskan tak melibatkan urusan hati. Seharusnya.

"Kau bisa mengumpulkan semua data itu dalam waktu semalam? Hebat juga dirimu!" Tenten memuji juniornya terang-terangan. Chouji dan Shino pun menunjukkan gelagat serupa meski tak menyuarakannya.

Sakura menarik bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. "Aku mendapat banyak bantuan dari Udon," ujarnya rendah hati seraya menyikut pelan pemuda berkacamata di sampingnya itu dan berucap, "terima kasih banyak yaa."

"Saya senang bisa berguna bagi Anda, Sakura- _san_."

Tak ada yang aneh dengan pernyataan Udon yang dibarengi dengan senyuman penuh ketulusan barusan.

Semua orang di ruangan itu menanggapinya biasa saja, kecuali pria berambut hitam kebiruan di ujung sana yang meskipun tampangnya kusut, namun tak mengurangi ketampanan alaminya. Pria itu memandang Udon dengan murka seakan ia telah melakukan sebuah dosa.

Shikamaru berdeham, seperti mengetahui upaya intimidasi yang tengah dilancarkan Sasuke pada agen termudanya.

"Berarti kita memiliki empat tersangka baru dalam kasus ini... Selain aku tentunya," pria itu menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya lalu menyerahkan kertas catatan Sakura pada Tenten.

Udon kemudian bangkit dan mengedarkan map tebal yang tadi dibawanya kepada semua orang termasuk Sasuke.

"Utakata Saiken, Neji Hyuuga, Hidan Akatsuki dan Atsui Kaengiri," ujar Shino seraya membaca lembaran informasi mengenai keempat pria tersebut dari balik kacamata hitamnya. Pria itu mengelus dagunya, tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Para pria tampan yaa... Kaya raya pula."

Tenten bersiul riang ketika menemukan kesamaan dari para tersangka dalam catatan Sakura. Seluruh pria tersebut memiliki kekayaan yang hampir menyamai bahkan ada yang melebihi Shikamaru.

Usia mereka pun rata-rata masih terbilang muda, belum mencapai empat puluh tahun. Memiliki pekerjaan yang bergengsi dan cukup mapan serta bergaya hidup mewah. Benar-benar kandidat tepat untuk dijadikan pasangan hidup.

 _"Syukurlah pria tampan dan kaya raya di dunia ini tidak hanya Shikamaru dan Sasuke."_ Sisi materialistis Tenten mulai mendominasi.

"Sepertinya kita harus mengeliminasi Neji Hyuuga..." Sasuke angkat bicara. Ia kembali melanjutkan pendapatnya ketika atensi semua orang tertuju padanya.

"Aku sangat mengenal Neji. Mungkin sikapnya terlalu kaku dan dingin, tapi menyakiti seekor lalat saja ia takkan sanggup apalagi menghabisi nyawa seseorang."

Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya dan bertanya pada Sasuke. "Kau yakin?"

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan pelan, lalu membelokkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Kau memasukkan Neji ke dalam daftarmu karena persahabatannya dengan Koyuki kan?!"

Bahu Sakura seketika menegang saat Sasuke mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan telak bernada sinis. Memang itu alasan Sakura mencantumkan nama Neji Hyuuga ke dalam daftarnya.

Entah suatu kebetulan atau tidak, alibi Neji tak dapat dijelaskan pada waktu kematian Koyuki.

Pintu apartemen Koyuki tidak dirusak. Hal itu menyiratkan bahwa Koyuki mengenal sang pembunuh sehingga ia mempersilakannya masuk begitu saja. Namun tidak ada yang menanyakan keterlibatan Neji Hyuuga karena perkara parfum baru terkuak tiga tahun kemudian.

"Sakura hanya menjalankan tugasnya. Dia bahkan memasukkan _boss_ nya sendiri ke dalam daftar tersangka." Tenten menyemburkan pembelaannya terhadap sang rekan dengan sikap tak kalah sinis.

Sejujurnya ia tak menyukai kehadiran Sasuke di _Shika's Mansion_ maupun dalam kasus pembunuhan Ratu Kecantikan meski pria sombong itu telah mengeluarkan uang tak sedikit untuk membayar mereka.

"Baiklah..." Shikamaru agak mengeraskan suaranya untuk mendinginkan suasana tak kondusif di _home office_.

"Kita akan menurunkan skala prioritas penyidikan terhadap Neji Hyuuga," katanya pada Sasuke.

"Tapi kita tetap akan mencari informasi tentang alibinya di malam pembunuhan Koyuki."

"Aku akan menyelidiki Neji Hyuuga." Ujung bibir Tenten terangkat sedikit.

"Kalau boleh sih," wanita itu menelengkan kepalanya, meminta persetujuan sang _boss_ di ujung meja.

"Sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui yaa..." Sindiran halus Chouji mengudara.

Tenten memutar bola matanya, mendelik tajam ke arah pria bertubuh gempal yang sejak tadi masih mengunyah cemilannya.

 _"Is that any problem?"_

"Enggak sih. Iya kan, Shino?!"

Seperti biasa, Chouji selalu berlindung di balik rekannya yang tak banyak bicara itu jika ia mulai meyulut kemarahan Tenten.

Shino hanya menghela napas. Tangannya sibuk menulis sesuatu di kertas, tak memedulikan konfrontasi yang mungkin akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Shikamaru menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa ia mempekerjakan orang-orang yang suka bersikap dan berbicara seenaknya.

Inilah salah satu alasannya mengapa ia menerima Sakura dalam agensinya. Wanita itu cukup sopan dan sangat manis jika dibandingkan Tenten, Ino maupun Temari.

 _"Ahh... Temari."_ Seberkas kerinduan membuncah di dadanya ketika teringat kembali dengan Temari yang memesona.

Shikamaru merengut sebal. _"Tak ada waktu memikirkan wanita keras kepala itu!"_ Ia harus kembali fokus pada penyelidikan mereka yang mulai menemukan titik terang.

Shikamaru menutup map tebal di hadapannya, melipat kedua sikunya di atas meja. Matanya memandang semua orang secara bergantian. Kesunyian membungkam situasi di _home office_ dalam sekejap ketika Shikamaru menunjukkan keseriusannya.

"Sudah diputuskan." Shikamaru membuka suara setelah beberapa menit.

"Kau menyelidiki Neji Hyuuga seperti keinginanmu," katanya pada Tenten yang langsung dibalas dengan ucapan terima kasih seperti seorang gadis yang mendapat persetujuan kencan dari ayahnya.

"Penyelidikan Atsui Kaengiri dan Hidan Akatsuki akan diurus oleh Shino dan Chouji."

Shikamaru kemudian beralih pada Sakura. "Kuserahkan Utakata Saiken padamu yaa," katanya pada wanita itu. "Lalu, Udon..."

"Saya siap membantu semua penyelidikan mereka dari sini, _Sir_." Udon menyela perkataan sang _boss_ dengan sikap penuh semangat.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu, namun ia cukup senang karena Udon sudah mengerti tugasnya tanpa harus diperintah.

Sakura mengangkat satu tangannya, tampak keberatan dengan perintah sang atasan. "Maaf... Bolehkah aku menyelidiki Hidan Akatsuki?"

"Aku pernah menyelidiki Hidan Akatsuki ketika masih bergabung dengan kepolisian Konoha dan masih menyimpan sebagian data mengenai pria itu, sehingga aku tidak harus memulainya dari awal." Wanita itu menjelaskan alasannya.

Shikamaru tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia dan Sasuke saling bertukar pandang beberapa saat.

"Baiklah. Urusan Hidan Akatsuki kuserahkan padamu," ujar pria itu. "Dan Sasuke..." Lagi-lagi seseorang memotong pembicaraannya.

"Aku akan mengawasi Hidan Akatsuki," kata Sasuke dengan suara rendah dan dalam, sarat akan ultimatum, tak dapat disanggah maupun dibantah.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 _Drawing room_ **[4]** yang berukuran lebih sempit dari _home office_ terasa lengang meski ada sebuah _grand_ _piano_ dan seorang Chouji Akimichi yang mendominasi meja tulis di sudut ruangan.

Shikamaru menata _drawing room_ nya agar terkesan lebih _homey_ dengan potret beberapa anggota keluarga Nara dan sahabat dekat sang pemilik rumah terpampang di dindingnya dan di atas _buffet_.

Sasuke meraih sebuah pigura berbingkai kayu antik dari meja kaca di depannya. Pigura itu memuat foto wisuda dirinya dan Shikamaru, berdiri berdampingan, menunjukkan senyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil lulus dengan predikat _cumlaude_.

Seberkas kehangatan meleleh di lubuk hatinya ketika menatap foto tersebut.

Rapat kali ini tak memakan waktu lama, atau begitulah menurut pemikiran Sasuke. Rapat terakhir yang diikutinya adalah ketika Shikamaru dan timnya menangani kasus pembunuhan Pakura Shakuton, mantan Miss Sunagakure, sekitar delapan bulan yang lalu.

Seperti yang diungkapkan Shikamaru di Rumah Sakit Kirigakure, mereka mendapat petunjuk baru mengenai kasus pembunuhan kali ini.

"Sebuah titik terang yang kemungkinan besar akan menguak identitas si pembunuh." Perkataan Sakura terngiang kembali dalam benaknya.

"Sakura..." Tanpa sadar ia menggumamkan nama wanita itu seiring hembusan angin yang menyusup melalui jendela.

Sudut matanya melirik ke arah Chouji yang tampak kewalahan memunguti lembaran-lembaran dokumen yang terjatuh diterbangkan angin dari atas meja. Sepertinya pria itu tidak mendengar gumaman Sasuke barusan.

"Sakura..."

Entah mengapa nama itu begitu gampang meluncur dari bibirnya. Seperti mudahnya mengucapkan 'selamat datang' dan 'mari makan', nama Sakura seakan sudah diajarkan kepadanya sejak ia mulai belajar bicara.

Tak hanya namanya yang berdaya magis, _figure_ cantik Sakura pun mulai menjejakkan eksistensi dalam hatinya yang hampa. Membawa serta angan-angan yang telah lama hilang. Menggelorakan hasrat dari kedalaman jiwa. Mengantarkannya ke puncak kenikmatan tiada tara.

Pria Uchiha itu mengira kalau ia akan terlupa dengan sang wanita berambut merah muda setelah pelepasan hebat kemarin malam.

Namun nyatanya, Sasuke malah semakin terperangkap dalam jerat dahaga.

Haus akan pengakuan dan kepedulian yang telah lama hilang dari dirinya. Butuh desahan sang wanita mendengung-dengungkan namanya.

Sasuke duduk di sofanya dengan gelisah, berulang kali mengubah posisi.

Karpet tebal berbahan wol yang melapisi hampir seluruh lantai ruangan tak berpintu itu kelihatannya cukup berhasil meredam hentakkan bertubi-tubi dari sepatunya, karena tak terdengar apa pun di sana selain bunyi renyahan keripik kentang yang beradu dengan gigi Chouji.

Napas Sasuke terasa berat, seakan ada penghalang yang mengganjal paru-parunya. Decakan pelan terlontar dari mulutnya ketika pria itu mengacak-ngacak rambut gelapnya.

Sesekali tatapannya mengarah pada pintu ganda yang masih tertutup di hadapannya.

 _"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di dalam sana?! Kenapa lama sekali?!"_

Sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit, tapi Shikamaru dan Sakura belum keluar juga dari _home office_.

Setelah mengakhiri rapat, Shikamaru meminta Sakura tetap tinggal bersamanya. Tentu saja tak ada yang mempertanyakan hal tersebut, mengingat rumah besar ini adalah milik Shikamaru Nara, sehingga pria itu bebas melakukan apa saja.

Bermesraan dengan Sakura misalnya.

Shikamaru cukup tampan, sangat mapan dengan agensi penyidik pribadi yang belum lama didirikannya, berasal dari keluarga terpandang dan juga kaya raya.

Wanita manapun akan bertekuk lutut di hadapan Shikamaru, berharap menjadi Nyonya Nara di istana ini. Sakura pasti terpikat dengan semua itu.

Membayangkan Sakura dan Shikamaru berciuman di balik pintu besar itu sungguh menyiksa Sasuke. Seharusnya dia yang berada di sana. Bukan Shikamaru.

Sasuke sudah setengah membayangkan dirinya melumat bibir tipis Sakura sementara jemarinya menjelajahi tubuh wanita itu, menurunkan celananya dan menggagahi Sakura di atas meja.

Rasa frustasi dan hasrat seksual kian menggelegak dalam dirinya. Sasuke pun akhirnya bangkit dan mengayunkan langkah-langkah besarnya menuju _home office_ dengan tak sabar.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"Apa kau yakin dengan teorimu?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. Dirinya tak pernah seyakin ini sebelumnya.

Pernyataan Haruka Shun mengenai parfum Imperial Grandeur No.1 benar-benar membawa angin segar dalam penyelidikannya. Benang merah yang tak kasat mata itu kembali terjalin setelah sempat terputus tiga tahun lalu.

Sakura pernah menyelidiki Hidan Akatsuki ketika masih tergabung dalam tim investigasi Kepolisan Konoha mengenai kasus pembunuhan Koyuki Uchiha.

Sasuke mungkin saja tak mengenal pria itu secara personal dan memastikan kalau istrinya tak memiliki hubungan apa pun dengan Hidan. Tapi, pernyataan sahabat dekat Koyuki dan asistennya berlawanan dengan Sasuke.

Beberapa minggu sebelum kematiannya, Koyuki sering menemui Hidan Akatsuki tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke. Tentu saja informasi tersebut berusaha disembunyikan oleh asisten Koyuki dan sahabat dekatnya yang beranggapan kalau Koyuki menjalin hubungan serius dengan Hidan walaupun tidak terbukti.

"Dulu aku pernah mewawancarai teman dekat Sayuri Hanayori dan Mito Jujo. Mereka semua mengatakan hal yang sama; seorang pria mendatangi Sayuri dan Mito saat keduanya mengalami masalah finansial dan ketika aku memperlihatkan foto Hidan..."

"Mereka langsung mengkonfirmasinya," pungkas Shikamaru.

"Benar. Tak hanya itu... " Sakura mengeluarkan beberapa lembar dokumen dari dalam map yang diberikan Udon, lalu menjejerkannya di hadapan Shikamaru.

"Tiga tahun belakangan, setiap bulan April, seorang mantan Ratu Kecantikan berambut merah terbunuh," kata wanita itu seraya menunjukkan beberapa foto.

"Mito Jujo, Akane Sakurada dan Maki Nishikino. Semuanya mantan Ratu Kecantikan. Semuanya dibunuh di bulan April. Semuanya memiliki rambut merah."

Shikamaru terhenyak. Sejak awal ia sudah menduga kalau kasus pembunuhan Ratu Kecantikan belum terkuak seluruhnya.

Koyuki Uchiha bukanlah korban pertama. FBI berhasil menemukan dua korban lainnya yang dibunuh sebelum Koyuki dan korban-korban lain akan kembali berjatuhan jika mereka dan FBI tak menghentikannya.

Tapi sebelum itu... Mereka harus mengungkap identitas si pembunuh.

"Bulan depan adalah bulan April." Suara lembut Sakura membuyarkan pikiran Shikamaru.

"Jika kita bisa menemukan seorang mantan Ratu Kecantikan yang berambut merah, mungkin saja kita bisa menjebak si pembunuh."

Pria Nara itu terkesiap mendengar gagasan yang dicetuskan Sakura. Ia memijit pelipisnya seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Matanya tak beralih dari wanita cantik yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil mencatat sesuatu di bukunya.

Sakura terlihat lebih kurus. Matanya tampak sayu dan lelah. Sepertinya wanita itu menghabiskan malamnya dengan mencari informasi mengenai pembeli parfum mahal tersebut.

Shikamaru merasa agak bersalah, tapi begitulah konsekuensinya bekerja sebagai penyidik swasta. Tak ada jam kerja yang jelas sehingga kau harus pintar-pintar mengatur waktu tidurmu.

Pria itu menghela napas. Biasanya ia tak pernah memercayai apa pun dan siapa pun kecuali nalarnya sendiri.

Jika ada hal lain yang dibanggakan Shikamaru Nara selain uangnya, maka itu adalah otak geniusnya dan Shikamaru berhasil memanfaatkan kemampuan otaknya tersebut menjadi pundi-pundi uang yang mengisi rekening banknya.

Tapi sejak kembalinya Sasuke dalam kasus ini, firasat buruk kerap menghinggapinya, sekeras apa pun usahanya mengenyahkan perasaan tak enak itu.

Melihat kerja keras Sakura mengungkap kasus ini demi Sasuke sungguh membebani pikirannya.

Walaupun Sakura selalu berkelit kalau dia terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan Ratu Kecantikan karena Sasuke, tapi Shikamaru dan semua orang tahu bahwa wanita itu berbohong.

Sakura telah mengorbankan banyak hal demi perasaannya pada Sasuke. Karirnya di kepolisian, masa depannya yang cerah, dan juga kehidupannya.

Shikamaru tak ingin Sakura berkorban lebih dari itu. Shikamaru tak ingin wanita itu mengorbankan nyawanya demi Sasuke.

Pintu besar di belakang Sakura tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, mengejutkan Sakura dan Shikamaru yang reflek menoleh ke arah Sasuke Uchiha yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mata berkilat-kilat seperti ada kobaran api di dalamnya.

Sasuke memandang tepat ke mata Sakura.

"Aku lapar," katanya dengan nada memerintah yang kekanak-kanakkan.

"Bayi besarmu merengek minta makan _tuh_." Shikamaru berbisik pelan di telinga Sakura, kemudian bangkit dan meninggalkan _home office_ , tak memedulikan delikan tajam Sasuke yang mengekornya ketika ia melewati pria itu di pintu.

Sakura hanya mengukir senyum singkat. Ia membereskan dokumen-dokumen ke dalam map, memasukkan buku catatan dan laptopnya ke dalam tas jinjing yang ia sampirkan di bahu, lantas menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ayo kita makan."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **to be continued**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **[1].** **Chateau** = kastil Perancis. **Parisian** merupakan gaya arsitekturnya.

 **[2]. Entrance hall** memiliki arti yang sama dengan **foyer**. Di sini kita nyebutnya selasar atau aula kali yaa. **Entrance hall** biasanya untuk rumah besar (manor). Kalo rumahnya lebih kecil disebut **foyer**. Intinya buat nunjukkin 'identitas' sang pemilik rumah. Gengsi dan sebagainya lah. Hehehe.

 **[3]. Furnish** maksudnya ornamen. Besi tempa furnish maksudnya besi yang memiliki ornamen, seperti ulir, gepeng, dan sebagainya. Susah juga saya menggambarkannya. Hehehe.

 **[4]. Drawing room** = Semacem ruang duduk. Kalo di manor house biasanya mereka punya beberapa ruang duduk. **Living room** biasanya buat ruang duduk formal (buat menyambut tamu biasanya). Kalo drawing room lebih kaya ruang duduk keluarga.

Huaaa... Tak kusangka chapter ini bakalan panjang. Maap-keun gak ada romance kali ini sebab chapter ini khusus mengungkap beberapa petunjuk, mumpung masih fresh dalam ingatan saya. Hehehe.

Sebagaimana dikatakan di chapter sebelumnya, fic ini terinpirasi dari novel berjudul sama. Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang saya ganti; seperti Sakura yang memecahkan petunjuk untuk mengungkap identitas pelakunya (bukan tokoh sang detektif seperti yang di novelnya). Dan petunjuk-petunjuk dalam fic ini pun akan sedikit berbeda dengan versi novelnya.

Beberapa nama korban pembunuhan, saya catut dari karakter anime lain yang disesuaikan dengan plot. Tidak OC di sini karena saya minim kreatifitas T.T

Semoga chapter kali ini cukup menghibur reader sekalian. Sorry kalo rada berantakan karena apdetnya di hp.

Terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir, baca, review, follow dan favorite fic gaje ini :')

Beberapa review sudah saya balas personally lewat PM. Sekali lagi terima kasih :)

Feel free to critic and review. Thanks anyway :)


	7. Chapter 7

Mari mengheningkan cipta sejenak, mendo'akan saudara/i kita yang sedang mengalami musibah di Palu dan Donggala. Terima kasih.

 **#PrayforPalu**

 **#PrayforDonggala**

 **#PrayforIndonesia**

 **xxxxx**

 **The Dying Game**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Kita tidak akan membicarakan tentang Sasuke lagi, _okay_?!"

Raut wajah Sakura tampak muram ketika mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya. Ia melemparkan ponselnya begitu saja ke jok penumpang di sebelahnya, lantas menyandarkan kepala pada jok mobil seraya memejamkan mata.

Segurat rasa bersalah menyusup ke dalam relung hatinya. Ia tahu persis bahwa Satsuki tak bermaksud buruk. Sepupunya itu hanya mencemaskan dirinya. Satsuki merupakan satu dari segelintir orang yang masih peduli padanya setelah kematian orangtuanya. Tak hanya sepupu, Satsuki juga merupakan sahabatnya dan satu-satunya teman dekat yang dimiliki Sakura untuk berbagi cerita dan berbagi rahasia. Khususnya tentang Sasuke Uchiha.

Banyak yang salah mengira kalau Sakura dan Satsuki adalah saudara kembar lantaran wajah mereka lumayan mirip dan sama seperti dirinya, Satsuki juga memiliki rambut sewarna _cherry blossom_. Namun penampilan Satsuki terlihat lebih feminin dengan rambut _pink_ yang ia biarkan tergerai lurus hingga bahu, sedangkan Sakura lebih nyaman dengan rambut pendek sebatas dagu.

Sakura dan Satsuki nyaris selalu bersama-sama sejak usia belia. Mereka menempuh pendidikan di sekolah yang sama sejak taman kanak-kanak dan baru berpisah, demi meraih cita-cita masing-masing, ketika menapaki jenjang perguruan tinggi. Satsuki mengejar impiannya menjadi seorang dokter dan Sakura berkeinginan mengikuti jejak sang ayah yang berprofesi sebagai detektif polisi.

Setelah lulus dari perguruan tinggi dan menjalani kehidupan masing-masing, intensitas pertemuan mereka berdua pun kian jarang. Mereka semakin jarang berkomunikasi dan hanya bertukar kabar melalui telepon setelah Satsuki melepas masa lajangnya setahun lalu, memutuskan untuk pindah ke Sunagakure mengikuti sang suami dan kini tengah menantikan kelahiran anak pertamanya.

 _"Bagaimana rasanya mengandung seorang bayi di dalam sini yaa?"_ Tanpa sadar Sakura mengelus perutnya yang rata ketika sosok Satsuki yang tengah tersenyum bahagia sambil memegangi perutnya yang membesar kembali terlintas dalam benaknya.

Pikirannya tergelitik untuk berimajinasi lebih jauh. _"Merasakan sebuah kehidupan baru di dalam sini. Merasakan pergerakannya, mengikuti pertumbuhannya dan melahirkannya ke dunia dengan segenap harapan dan do'a. Bagaimana rasanya?"_

Sakura tersenyum kecil, membayangkan dirinya mengalami _morning sickness_ pada trimester pertama kehamilannya dan membayangkan perutnya membesar seperti Satsuki. _"Jika ingin mengandung seorang bayi, kau butuh seorang pria untuk menanamkan benihnya di dalam dirimu."_

Dalam sekejap, imajinasinya menjadi seorang calon ibu terhempas dari pikirannya. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang saat mendengar suaranya sendiri menekankan kata _pria-menanam-benih-dalam-dirinya_ , dan kemudian _figure_ Sasuke yang memerangkap dirinya dengan sorot mata lapar dan panas membara kembali memenuhi benaknya, membangkitkan sensasi aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Saat masih SMA, ia memang pernah naksir beberapa pemuda, namun hanya sebatas kekaguman remaja. Sakura tak pernah berani mengungkapkan ketertarikannya, hanya memandang dari kejauhan, lalu perasaan itu pun menguap dengan sendirinya seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Lama kelamaan, Sakura tak pernah lagi memikirkan seorang pria dan semakin menikmati kesendiriannya. Sakura membayangkan dirinya bagaikan bola yang bergulir dalam kehidupan, menabrak kehidupan lain tapi tak berhenti, hingga pada akhirnya gulirannya terhenti dalam kehidupan Sasuke Uchiha dan ia tak tahu mengapa. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, Sasuke dan dirinya terlalu berbeda. Ibarat langit dan bumi yang sulit ditemukan kesetaraannya.

Meski demikian, Sakura tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak terpikat dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Ada sesuatu dalam diri pria itu yang menggugah sanubarinya. Awalnya, Sakura mengira bahwa hal tersebut hanyalah ketertarikan fisik semata yang kemudian berkembang menjadi kekaguman akan profesionalisme, dan ketika Sasuke bersanding dengan Koyuki di pelaminan, Sakura pun tahu kalau bola kehidupannya akan segera beranjak dari Sasuke Uchiha.

Namun takdir berkata sebaliknya. Sebuah petaka mengerikan terjadi. Kematian Koyuki yang tak disangka-sangka. Kehilangan istri tercinta telah menggoyahkan pilar kehidupan Sasuke Uchiha, menghempaskan pria itu ke titik nadir kehidupannya, memenjarakannya di bawah kendali minuman keras, menjangkiti jiwanya dengan amarah, dendam dan kebencian. Sakura menyadari bahwa bola kehidupannya masih terhenti di dalam kehidupan Sasuke.

 _"Atau kau sendiri yang memang membiarkannya seperti itu?"_ Pertanyaan Satsuki kembali mengemuka dari benaknya. _"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika semua ini sudah berakhir, Sakura? Apa kau berharap Sasuke akan mengapresiasi semua jerih payah yang telah kau lakukan untuknya? Apa yang kau harapkan dari Sasuke? Kau berharap dia akan menghargai perhatianmu? Membalas cintamu?"_ Bulir-bulir air mata yang menitik di pipi Sakura adalah satu-satunya jawaban atas semua pertanyaan tersebut.

 _"Tinggalkan kasus ini, Sakura. Pikirkan keselamatanmu sendiri. Berhentilah berharap pada Sasuke Uchiha. Dia sendiri yang memilih tenggelam dalam keterpurukannya dan menolak uluran tangan semua orang. Sasuke Uchiha tak memiliki masa depan, tapi kau punya. Jangan sia-siakan dirimu dengan pria bermasalah seperti Sasuke!"_ Itu adalah pesan Satsuki sebelum Sakura menutup teleponnya.

Sakura menurunkan kaca spion kabin, menyeka air matanya dan menyapukan bedak dan _eye-liner_ di sekitar area mata untuk menyamarkan matanya yang sembab, lantas menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan berkendara menuju kawasan bisnis tersibuk di Konoha.

"Sebentar lagi, Satsuki," gumamnya bermonolog. "Setelah kasus ini selesai, aku akan meninggalkan Sasuke... _I promise_."

 **xxxxx**

Sasuke tahu bahwa ia tak seharusnya membenci Sakura Haruno. Wanita itu bukan si keparat yang telah membunuh Koyukinya tersayang. Bahkan mungkin, semestinya ia menaruh simpati atau bersikap pengertian pada Sakura, setelah semua yang telah dilakukan wanita itu untuk membuat dirinya tetap sadar dan tidak terjerumus dalam pengaruh alkohol hingga berlarut-berlarut.

Sakura tetap datang mengunjunginya setelah Shikamaru mendepaknya dari penyelidikan kasus Pembunuhan Ratu Kecantikan beberapa bulan lalu. Sasuke selalu mengusirnya, tapi sesering itu pula, Sakura tetap kembali menyambangi pondoknya, membawakannya bahan makanan, pakaian ganti dan perlengkapan mandi.

Pernah suatu kali, Sasuke mengunci pondoknya, menutup rapat semua pintu, jendela dan akses masuk ke pondoknya. Tapi apa yang terjadi kemudian? Sakura memecahkan kaca jendela raksasa di atas _foyer_ dan melompat masuk dari ketinggian lima meter. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu dengan cara apa wanita itu memecahkan kaca setebal satu sentimeter tersebut dan bagaimana caranya dia bisa melakukan lompatan setinggi itu.

Namun sejak saat itu, Sasuke mulai menyadari bahwa Sakura Haruno tak hanya menghancurkan kaca jendela rumahnya, tapi juga merobohkan dinding tebal di hatinya. Sejak saat itu, Sasuke selalu mengharapkan kehadiran Sakura di pondoknya. Mereka tak pernah mengobrol layaknya sepasang sahabat karib, tapi entah kenapa Sasuke selalu merasa berada di rumah setiap kali Sakura tersenyum padanya.

Bagi seorang pria seperti dirinya, yang bisa dibilang emosinya telah sirna, mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang mampu memunculkan seberkas perasaan dalam dirinya, apa pun bentuknya, benar-benar meresahkannya dan kenyataan bahwa Sakura juga mampu membangkitkan hasratnya hingga berujung pada pelepasannya beberapa hari lalu, semakin meneguhkan alasan Sasuke untuk membenci Sakura Haruno.

 _"Ini hanya ketertarikan sesaat. Bukan apa-apa."_ Sasuke meyakinkan diri. Fakta bahwa dirinya merasa terusik ketika Sakura melayangkan senyum penuh arti pada Udon dan dilanda cemburu buta ketika Sakura berduaan dengan Shikamaru, membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tak kuasa mengendalikan gelombang emosi yang menerjang karang-karang terjal di hatinya.

 _"Sialan!"_ Tadinya Sasuke berpikir bahwa ia akan menjalani hidupnya hanya untuk membalas dendam pada si pembunuh yang telah menghabisi nyawa istrinya, bukan untuk terpikat dengan wanita lain dan melupakan Koyukinya tercinta.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke terenyak dari ketika Shikamaru mengejutkannya dengan sebuah pukulan pelan di bahu. Gelagat Sasuke menyiratkan bahwa ia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan sang detektif dan Shikamaru juga terlihat tak terlalu mengharapkan jawabannya, karena pria itu hanya mengangkat bahu seolah pertanyaan itu hanya formalitas.

Perhatian keduanya teralih ketika beberapa petugas forensik membawa kantung-kantung jenazah dari dalam kamar hotel tempat ditemukannya jasad Toki Owashi yang telah termutilasi, melewati mereka di koridor menuju lift. Toki Owashi merupakan peraih gelar Ratu Prom saat dirinya masih menjadi siswi di salah satu sekolah menengah di Ishigakure. Sebuah tiara plastik yang tersemat di rambut Toki menjadi penanda bahwa wanita berusia tiga puluh tiga tahun telah menambah daftar panjang korban dalam kasus pembunuhan Ratu Kecantikan.

Setiap ada pembunuhan baru –yang jumlahnya sudah tak dapat diingat lagi– selalu membangkitkan kembali kenangan pahit tentang kematian Koyuki. Sasuke kembali mengingat hari-hari, minggu-minggu, dan bulan-bulan pertama yang mengerikan setelah pembunuhan istrinya. Malam di mana ia menemukan jasad Koyuki adalah malapetaka terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Bahkan hingga saat ini, Sasuke masih bisa merasakan jasad Koyuki yang terbujur kaku saat ia memeluknya. Ia masih mengingat setiap detail potongan tubuh Koyuki. Jari-jari lentiknya teriris memanjang seperti sosis. Kedua lengan mulusnya terkulai di samping tubuh ramping itu dalam keadaan terbelah dua. Lehernya yang jenjang, kemudian pahanya yang...

Seluruh waktu di dunia tidak akan mampu menghapus peristiwa berdarah itu dari dalam ingatannya sampai kapan pun. Sejak malam itu, Sasuke bertekad untuk menghancurkan pembunuh biadab yang telah memperlakukan Koyuki seperti hewan sembelih.

Lambat laun, Sasuke tak lagi merasakan sakit saat memikirkan istrinya, bahkan ketika memikirkan pembunuhan Koyuki yang brutal. Sasuke memang mencintai Koyuki, sangat mencintai wanita itu, bahkan tergila-gila padanya. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang praktis ia tak merasakan apa-apa. Hanya mati rasa yang samar-samar dan pahit-manis kenangan yang terkadang mengusik perasaannya. Namun kini, satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya merasakan banyak hal adalah Sakura dan Sasuke membenci wanita itu karena hal tersebut.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Seluruh emosi yang telah dimunculkan Sakura di dalam dirinya sungguh menjengkelkan. Ia butuh pelepasan. Butuh pelampiasan untuk menyingkirkan Sakura Haruno dari benaknya. Sasuke pun mulai tergoda untuk mampir sebentar ke bar kecil di ujung jalan. Ia belum menenggak minuman keras setetes pun sejak Sakura datang ke pondoknya beberapa hari lalu. Mungkin itulah penyebabnya mengapa ia begitu mudah merasa haus akan perhatian Sakura.

 _"Mencicipi seteguk vodka takkan membuatmu mabuk,"_ rayu sebuah suara dari sudut pikirannya. Benar. Tak ada salahnya meminum segelas atau dua gelas _vodka_. Itu takkan menghilangkan kesadarannya. _"Tapi kau tak pernah merasa cukup dengan gelas-gelas itu, kau akan meminta sebotol penuh bahkan lebih,"_ ujar suara lain dari sisi yang berseberangan. _"Memangnya kenapa jika kau habiskan sebotol, huh?! Sudah hampir seminggu tenggorokanmu tak dialiri alkohol. Tak masalah kan?!"_

" _Arrgghh! Cukup sudah!"_ Sasuke membalik badan, kemudian mengayunkan langkah menuju lift, tak memedulikan Shikamaru yang sedang mencari informasi terkait kasus pembunuhan Toki Owashi dengan meminta keterangan dari petugas hotel yang pertama kali menemukan korban.

Shikamaru menghentikan sejenak pembicaraannya dengan si petugas wanita yang terpesona menatap sang detektif Nara dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Mencari udara segar," sahut Sasuke seraya memasuki lift.

 **xxxxx**

Hidan Akatsuki. Usia tiga puluh tujuh tahun. Lajang. Memegang jabatan sebagai CEO sebuah perusahaan _contractors and development_ yang cukup _bonafide_ di Konoha. Pemilik salah satu _condominium_ mewah di Rinnegan Tower. Selain itu, Hidan juga memiliki beberapa properti yang tersebar di seluruh wilayah Negara Api. Keluarganya memang lumayan kaya, tapi Hidan berhasil melipatgandakan hartanya berkat usaha keras dan keberuntungannya dalam investasi saham.

Sakura pernah menyelidiki pria berambut klimis itu saat dirinya masih menangani kasus pembunuhan Koyuki Uchiha. Fakta bahwa Koyuki menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Hidan di belakang Sasuke dan Hidan merupakan salah satu pembeli parfum mahal Imperial Grandeur No.1 yang disinyalir sebagai parfum yang digunakan seorang pria di TKP pembunuhan Haruna Shun, semakin menguatkan dugaan Sakura kalau Hidan Akatsuki terlibat dalam kasus Pembunuhan Ratu Kecantikan. Hidan Akatsuki jelas memenuhi seluruh kriteria suami idaman dari sisi _financial_. Tapi, Koyuki sudah menikahi bujangan paling tampan di Konoha dan satu-satunya pewaris seluruh kekayaan keluarga Uchiha yang melimpah ruah. Mengapa Koyuki masih menginginkan Hidan di sisinya?

Sakura mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal, menjaga jarak yang cukup aman dari mobil mewah keluaran terbaru milik Hidan yang terpaut beberapa meter di depannya. Lalu lintas di pusat kota cukup lengang. Hiruk pikuk kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di _boulevard_ utama _central business district_ baru akan terjadi dalam dua jam ke depan, tepatnya saat jam pulang kantor. Lampu sen kiri mobil Hidan berkedip-kedip sebagai isyarat bahwa pria itu hendak berbelok ke sebuah bangunan bertingkat. Sakura melirik sekilas ke layar ponselnya di sandaran _dashboard_ yang memperlihatkan sebagian kecil denah jalan-jalan arteri di Konoha yang sedang dilaluinya.

"Rasengan Gateway." Sakura menggumamkan nama gedung yang dimasuki Hidan. Bangunan apartemen itu tidak seperti Rinnegan Tower yang dikukuhkan sebagai gedung pencakar langit nomor satu di Konoha. Tinggi bangunan Rasengan Gateway mungkin hanya sekitar sepuluh lantai dengan pekarangan dan pelataran parkir yang tidak terlalu luas. Sakura memelankan laju mobilnya saat melewati gedung apartemen tersebut. Mobil Hidan terparkir di pekarangan depan, mengarah ke pintu keluar, menandakan bahwa pria itu hanya singgah sebentar.

Beragam spekulasi mencuat di benak Sakura. Rasengan Gateway tak bisa diklasifikasikan sebagai apartemen yang mewah, sama sekali tak cocok dengan selera Hidan. Berarti Hidan hanya mengunjungi seseorang di sana. Tapi siapa? Pria atau wanita? Dan mengapa Hidan mau repot-repot menyempatkan waktu di sela-sela jam kerjanya untuk mengunjungi orang itu?

Sakura terkesiap ketika melihat seorang wanita berkacamata keluar dari gedung apartemen. Wanita itu mengenakan _blouse_ ungu dengan aksen pita di lehernya yang dipadankan dengan rok span hitam mini yang semakin memperindah bentuk bokongnya. Bukan penampilan wanita itu yang membuat Sakura membelalakkan mata, melainkan warna rambutnya yang semerah darah. Sakura langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mengabadikan sosok wanita tersebut dari dalam mobil. Ia memotretnya beberapa kali, berusaha mendapatkan citra jelas wajah sang wanita.

"Oh, tidak!" Sakura membelalak saat wanita berambut merah itu berjalan menghampiri mobil Hidan dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ia nyaris saja menabrak trotoar karena tak memerhatikan jalanan di depannya. Sakura pun buru-buru menepi dan mematikan mesin mobilnya. Ia mengirimkan foto-foto wanita itu pada Udon melalui _e-mail_ dan meminta _junior_ nya itu untuk menyelidiki identitas wanita cantik berambut merah itu. Sakura baru akan melapor pada Shikamaru setelah mendapatkan informasi yang akurat.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Udon membalas _e-mail_ nya dengan seabrek _attachment_ dalam berbagai format, tapi isi pesan pemuda itu cukup singkat.

Karin Uzumaki. Dua puluh sembilan tahun. Model. Pernah meraih gelar sebagai Megane Queen di Universitas Kusagakure saat masih kuliah di sana.

" _Gotcha_! Aku harus segera memberitahu hal ini pada Shikamaru!"

 **xxxxx**

Shikamaru Nara hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya saat Sasuke telah menghilang dari pandangan. "Merepotkaaan," adalah satu-satunya kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan situasi yang sedang dialaminya.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Shikamaru baru bisa terlelap pukul tiga dini hari, dua jam kemudian salah satu informannya di Ishigakure mengabarkan tentang penemuan mayat Toki Owashi di Celestial Hotel. Ia langsung mengirim pesan singkat melalui aplikasi _messenger_ kepada seluruh agennya, setelah itu mandi dan berpakaian seperlunya –setelan jas hitam dan kemeja biru _navy_. Percayalah... Bagi Shikamaru Nara, _outfit_ tersebut bisa digolongkan sebagai pakaian seadanya.

Kerepotan Shikamaru tak berhenti sampai di situ. Saat ia melintasi _entrance hall_ menuju pintu, Sasuke menghentikannya dan memaksa ingin ikut ke Ishigakure. Shikamaru agak terkejut saat mengetahui Sasuke sudah bangun sepagi itu –atau Sasuke memang tak tidur semalaman, ia tak yakin mana yang benar dan tak peduli juga. Intinya, Shikamaru menolak mentah-mentah keinginan Sasuke. Tapi, satu hal yang dilupakan Shikamaru adalah Sasuke terlahir dari keluarga Uchiha yang keras kepala. Jadi bisa ditebak akhir dari semua ke _riweh_ an Shikamaru pagi ini; berkendara ke Ishigakure bersama Sasuke.

Sejak pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke beberapa bulan lalu, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk tak terlibat lagi dalam kehidupan pria Uchiha itu, selain karena urusan pekerjaan. Biar bagaimana pun, Sasuke adalah kliennya dan Shikamaru memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ketika si pembunuh Ratu Kecantikan beraksi lagi, Shikamaru mengutus Sakura untuk menyeret Sasuke keluar dari sarangnya. Tak hanya itu, Shikamaru secara khusus menugasi Sakura untuk mengawasi Sasuke karena hanya wanita itu yang masih bertahan dengan sikap buruk dan perlakuan semena-mena Sasuke.

Shikamaru merasa agak bersalah karena memanfaatkan perasaan Sakura terhadap Sasuke dalam urusan ini. Apa boleh buat?! Ia terpaksa melakukannya karena dituntut profesionalisme. Shikamaru bisa saja mengusir Sasuke dari kasus ini selamanya dan mengembalikan semua dana yang telah digelontorkan Sasuke berikut bunganya. Ia takkan jatuh miskin karena hal itu. Namun akhirnya, Shikamaru tetap mempertahankan Sasuke dalam investigasi kasus pembunuhan Ratu Kecantikan, bukan demi pria sombong itu, tapi demi Sakura.

Sakura Haruno adalah wanita yang tangguh. Dulunya ia merupakan _officer_ divisi kriminal Kepolisian Konoha dan bergabung dalam tim investigasi dalam kasus pembunuhan Koyuki Uchiha. Sakura mengaku sebagai wanita yang tomboi, lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan bermain bisbol, berkemah dan mendaki gunung. Shikamaru bisa memastikannya dari cara wanita itu berpakaian. Apalagi Sakura juga jarang mengenakan riasan yang mencolok dan selalu memotong pendek rambut _pink_ nya.

Sejak pertama kali Shikamaru bertemu dengannya, Sakura sudah memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang jempolan, ahli menembak dan menyembunyikan emosinya layaknya seorang laki-laki. Ia menyukai Sakura, menganggapnya cukup manis bahkan menghormatinya, dan dalam beberapa hal, Shikamaru menganggap Sakura lebih sebagai seorang adik perempuan yang tak pernah dimilikinya dibanding seorang pegawai.

Mereka pertama kali bertemu tak lama setelah pembunuhan brutal Koyuki Uchiha. Saat itu, Sakura masih bergabung dalam tim investigasi pembunuhan Koyuki dan Shikamaru tak pernah melihat seseorang yang sangat tekun menangani sebuah kejahatan seperti Sakura. Awalnya, ia mengira kegigihan Sakura untuk menemukan pembunuhan Koyuki adalah caranya untuk membuktikan kemampuan diri sebagai seorang detektif baru. Namun ketika minggu-minggu dan bulan-bulan berlalu, Shikamaru menyadari bahwa kasus ini menjadi hal personal bagi Sakura. Pada suatu masa, ketika Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke di lokasi pembunuhan sang istri dan mengenal pria itu sebagai duda yang berduka dan terobsesi untuk membalas dendam, Sakura telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke Uchiha.

"Cinta memang buta dan datang tidak terduga. Apa mau dikata..."

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu. Otak geniusnya tak pernah mampu menafsirkan kata cinta. Mungkin karena Shikamaru belum pernah jatuh cinta pada seseorang dan ia pun tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya karena hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan cinta pasti merepotkan.

"Memang apa yang kau tahu soal cinta, huh?!"

Shikamaru menoleh ke belakang, terlihat tak terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang yang akan menyempurnakan kesialannya hari ini; Temari Kazekage. Wanita itu berdiri dengan sikap menantang disertai cengiran meremehkan atas ujaran yang baru saja dilontarkannya pada Shikamaru. Yeah! Shikamaru memang tak pandai dalam urusan cinta, tapi soal menyenangkan dan memuaskan para wanita, Shikamaru adalah rajanya.

"Temari... Sayangku..." Shikamaru mengucapkannya sambil mengerang pelan yang sontak saja menciutkan harapan si pegawai wanita yang berangan-angan memiliki sang detektif nan seksi. Pegawai hotel itu langsung beranjak pergi sambil berusaha mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan asa yang sudah basi, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang tak peduli dan Temari yang menatapnya dengan sejumput simpati.

"Pergilah, Shikamaru! Kehadiranmu tidak diterima di sini." Temari langsung mengeluarkan maklumatnya, membangun tembok kokoh untuk menghalangi Shikamaru, meski ia tahu bahwa Shikamaru takkan beranjak dari kasus pembunuhan Ratu Kecantikan semudah itu. Tapi, semakin sering Shikamaru berlalu-lalang di TKP kasusnya, sesering itu pula Temari akan mengusir sang hama pengganggu nan tampan itu.

Shikamaru meringis seolah takluk dengan _ultimatum_ wanita cantik di hadapannya. Pernah terlintas dalam benak Shikamaru untuk bersikap manis pada Temari. Shikamaru bahkan pernah mencoba membuat Temari terkesima, namun sia-sia. Temari Kazekage sudah kebal dengan seluruh keistimewaan Shikamaru Nara. Satu-satunya senjata pamungkas yang dimiliki Shikamaru adalah kemampuannya membangkitkan amarah Temari dalam sekejap dan dia akan menggunakannya sekarang.

"Temari sayang..." Shikamaru mengangkat tangan kanannya seperti hendak memegang pipi Temari. "Kau terlihat lelah..." Tapi itu hanya tipuan, karena pada akhirnya, Shikamaru hanya menunjuk semburat warna gelap yang melapisi kulit Temari di sekitar area mata. Jari telunjuknya hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajah Temari.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati memberimu sedikit pelajaran tentang bagaimana cara menghilangkan stress," cetus Shikamaru sambil mendekati Temari dengan langkah-langkah pelan, "mengenyahkan ketegangan dalam dirimu," menyudutkan wanita itu ke arah lorong sempit di dekat tangga darurat, "bahkan mungkin menolongmu memperbesar pingggulmu beberapa inci," tandasnya seraya menatap tubuh Temari yang seksi dengan pandangan takjub.

Panas merebak di pipi Temari karena amarahnya mulai tersulut. "Tunggu sampai matahari terbit dari barat, baru kau boleh mengajariku apa saja!" Temari menggeram marah, memaksa ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedingin es.

Shikamaru tergoda untuk tertawa, tawa kemenangan karena ia telah berhasil membuat Temari naik pitam. Tapi pria itu hanya menyeringai, seringai jemawa yang cukup seksi hingga membuat bagian dalam tubuh Temari bergelenyar. Shikamaru sedang tidak minat beradu argumen dengan Temari hari ini. Untuk apa beradu selentingan kalimat-kalimat pedas, jika kau memiliki kesempatan untuk beradu mulut sungguhan dengan petugas federal paling seksi di seantero Negara Api?

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Shikamaru memepet Temari ke dinding, menangkup dagu dan menengadahkan wajah wanita itu, kemudian mencium Temari dalam-dalam dan penuh hasrat. Tubuh Temari seolah mencair, setiap jengkal tubuh lembut femininnya menekan tubuh Shikamaru. Kontak itu mengirimkan sambaran hasrat yang berkobar di dalam tubuh pria itu. Ia bisa merasakan kobaran gairah yang sama besarnya dari dalam tubuh Temari.

"Sialan!" Shikamaru mengerang, merasakan kendalinya mulai lepas. Ia tak bermaksud seperti ini. Ia mencium Temari hanya untuk menghapus ekspresi angkuh di wajah cantik Temari, bukan untuk terperangkap menginginkan wanita itu. Shikamaru setengah berharap Temari mendorongnya, menjauhkannya dari kenikmatan bibir ranum Temari yang terasa seperti permen _mint_. Tapi Temari melakukan hal sebaliknya. Ia mencengkeram kelepak jas Shikamaru dan membalas ciuman pria itu dengan gairah yang menggelora.

Semenit kemudian... Terdengar suara langkah-langkah kaki yang kian mendekat ke arah mereka. Namun Shikamaru tak menghentikan ciumannya, tidak seketika. Pria itu menggigiti lidah, mengulum dan menyesap bibir bawah Temari. "Kuharap kau selalu mengingat ciuman ini, Sayang," bisik Shikamaru diiringi desahan pelan kemudian meninggalkan Temari yang masih bergetar karena terjangan gairah bertubi-tubi.

"Tunggu!" Langkah Shikamaru tertahan. Ia berdiri mematung, dalam hati mengharapkan kata-kata manis Temari yang menjadi angin segar bagi kelangsungan hubungan aneh mereka. Shikamaru membalikkan badan, menghadap Temari yang tengah menjilat bibirnya.

"Sebaiknya kau awasi Sasuke Uchiha. Jika pria itu terlibat masalah, aku takkan segan-segan menjebloskannya ke penjara!"

Shikamaru menanggapinya dengan decakan sebal. Ternyata dia berharap terlalu tinggi. Temari Kazekage takkan pernah berdamai dengannya, bahkan sampai neraka membeku sekalipun. Lupakan soal Temari dan ciumannya yang mematikan, sekarang dia harus mencari Sasuke sebelum pria itu memicu kegaduhan dengan sifat impulsifnya.

Sasuke terlihat suntuk saat pergi. Shikamaru tak perlu memeras otak untuk mengetahui bahwa Sasuke butuh pelampiasan. Apa lagi yang dibutuhkan Sasuke selain minuman keras? Shikamaru pun bergegas meninggalkan hotel dan mendatangi seluruh bar dan tempat-tempat yang menjajakan minuman beralkohol dalam radius beberapa kilometer. Setelah hampir satu jam menyusuri jalan-jalan di Ishigakure, Shikamaru sama sekali belum menemukan sosok Sasuke di mana pun.

"Dasar brengsek! Kemana kau pergi, Sasuke?!" Shikamaru bersungut-sungut sambil memukul stir mobilnya. Ponselnya berdering menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Nama Sakura tertera dalam layar ponsel yang menyala. Shikamaru langsung menjawab teleponnya dalam dering pertama.

Sakura di ujung sana langsung membanjiri telinga Shikamaru dengan penjelasan panjang lebar tentang hasil penyelidikannya.Namun, Shikamaru segera memotong pembicaraan wanita itu. "Sakura... Dengarkan aku. Ini penting."

" _Okay. I'm listening,_ " sahut Sakura.

"Kita akan membicarakan hasil penyelidikanmu bersama yang lainnya di markas. Sekarang ada hal yang lebih darurat," ujar Shikamaru seraya menghela napas berat.

" _What's going on?_ "

"Sasuke menghilang."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **to be continued**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Notes :**

Akhirnya diriku bisa apdet fic ini. Maap-keun kalo kelamaan, banyak kesalahan di sana-sini dan cuma segini adanya T.T Diriku sempet terlunta-lunta karena feeling SasuSaku tetiba menghilang entah kemana. Tapi, happy banget karena akhirnya bisa ketemu(?) lagi. Oke. Abaikan saja cuap-cuap gak pentingnya. Hehehe.

Tidak ada OC di sini because I'm lack of imagination. Karakter Satsuki saya pinjam dari serial Kuroko no Basket, Momoi Satsuki.

Special thanks to Kak **BananaZoo** yang sudah berkenan meluangkan waktunya mendengarkan curhatan gajeku tentang kelanjutan fic ini, banyak kasi saran2 super perihal teknik menulis dan nemenin aku fangirlingan Madara Uchiha yang SEXY mandraguna(?) Jangan bosen2 dengerin kebawelanku yaa, Kakaaa :D

Terima kasih juga kepada yang sudah berkenan mampir, baca, review, follow n favorite fic gajeku ini :') *tebar pasir cinta Gaara*

Feel free to critic and review yaa, Fellas! Thanks anyway :)


	8. Chapter 8

**The Dying Game**

x

x

x

 _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

x

x

x

 **n/b :** kalimat _italic_ merupakan perkataan/ungkapan dalam hati/pikiran. titik-titik panjang (...) merupakan jeda dalam dialog. **warning : mature content** dalam banyak hal. read at your own risk. enjoy reading!

xxxxx

Pria itu mengernyit kala mendapati sedan hitam yang dikendarai Sakura berbalik arah. Ia melirik arloji emas yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Empat puluh lima menit? Tumben," batinnya. Tak biasanya wanita cantik itu menyerah secepat ini, karena Sakura selalu menguntit targetnya selama berjam-jam.

 _"Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu sehingga Shikamaru Nara harus menarik agen terbaiknya dari tempat ini?"_

 _Well_. Itu sama sekali bukan urusannya sih, walau tak dipungkiri, kehadiran Sakura Haruno di dekatnya malah semakin membuat dirinya bersemangat untuk meraih poin penuh dan merebut kemenangan pada permainan mereka kali ini.

Perhatian pria itu kini terpusat sepenuhnya pada Karin Uzumaki yang tengah duduk tak jauh di depannya sambil menikmati semangkuk kudapan _banana split_.

Karin menempelkan buah ceri ke mulutnya, menjilat ceri merah itu beberapa kali, mengulumnya sejenak, baru kemudian mengunyah dan menelannya. Pria itu nyaris mengerang, membayangkan Karin tengah mengulum ujung kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras, bukan buah ceri yang lembek itu.

Semenit kemudian, Karin menusuk sepotong pisang berlumur coklat dengan garpu. Pria itu mengerang dan hampir kehilangan kendali saat Karin mengarahkan ujung pisang itu ke mulutnya sambil menjentikkan lidah dengan gaya menggoda, seolah tengah melakukan syuting iklan berkonten dewasa.

 _"Bitch!"_ Ia merutuk tanpa suara seraya menggigit bibir, berusaha meredam gelegak hasrat yang melambung ke ubun-ubun.

Laki-laki _flamboyant_ itu kemudian meneguk minumannya. Seringai tipis yang terpahat di wajahnya berganti menjadi senyum lembut bak malaikat ketika tatapan Karin tertuju padanya. Tentu saja Karin tak membalas senyumannya, tidak secara terang-terangan, karena wanita itu tengah berkencan dengan pria hidung belang hanya demi menambah nominal saldo tabungannya.

Rasa percaya diri mulai menghinggapi pria itu saat Karin beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Ia pun tak segan-segan merespons Karin dengan senyum memesona yang selalu sukses meluluhkan hati semua wanita... Semua korbannya.

 _"Karin Uzumaki tertarik padaku? Bagus sekali! Itu akan lebih memudahkan rencanaku!"_

Fakta menyenangkan tersebut menggelitik benaknya dan membuat semangatnya kian meluap-luap. Pria itu menyesap kopi panasnya lamat-lamat sembari menghirup aroma harum biji kopi berkualitas, sementara otaknya mulai memikirkan hal-hal sensual yang akan dilakukannya dengan Karin Uzumaki.

xxxxx

"Aku akan mencari Sasuke. Kau kembali saja ke markas... Kita mendapat cukup banyak informasi dan kemampuanmu sangat dibutuhkan di sana," tandas Sakura sebelum mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dengan Shikamaru.

Wanita itu menarik bibir kemudian menggumamkan gerundelan tak bermakna seraya memutar stir mobilnya ke arah kanan.

 _"Seharusnya aku tidak berkata seperti itu pada boss."_

Sakura baru menyadari kalau dirinya kelewat panik dan melayangkan cibiran kepada Shikamaru, satu-satunya orang yang berani menggajinya dua kali lipat lebih besar daripada gaji seorang detektif kepolisian di Konoha.

Tapi... Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Lagipula... _"Siapa yang tidak panik saat mengetahui orang yang kau cintai menghilang begitu saja?!"_ Itulah yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini dan Sakura hanya bisa berharap kalau Shikamaru bisa memaklumi hal tersebut.

Sakura mempercepat laju mobilnya mendekati batas kecepatan maksimal ketika berkendara di jalan bebas hambatan menuju Ishigakure. Senja telah berganti malam ketika wanita itu melewati batas kilometer dua puluh empat. Ia masih harus menempuh jarak tujuh kilometer sebelum mencapai gerbang tol Ishigakure.

Perhatian Sakura sepenuhnya terfokus pada jalanan dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, namun otaknya tengah bekerja menyusun detail mengenai hal-hal yang akan dilakukannya saat tiba di Ishigakure dan yang terpenting... Menemukan Sasuke.

Shikamaru Nara boleh berbangga karena memiliki IQ di atas dua ratus, tapi IQ tinggi bukan jaminan _genius_ di semua aspek. Shikamaru yang mampu mengungkap trik rahasia sebuah kasus pencurian tingkat tinggi, nyatanya tak mampu menemukan keberadaan Sasuke di sebuah kota kecil.

Sakura tak pernah sekalipun menyangsikan kecerdasan _boss_ nya, tapi kesombongan yang bercokol di hati Shikamaru sering kali meracuni pikiran pria itu hingga mengaburkan fakta-fakta yang tersaji di depan mata.

Sasuke Uchiha juga bukan orang bodoh. Sakura sama yakinnya dengan Shikamaru kalau Sasuke pasti pergi ke bar demi memuaskan kerinduannya pada alkohol dan kelemahan Shikamaru hanya satu; tak pernah menempatkan dirinya sebagai orang lain. Itulah satu-satunya alasan kenapa Shikamaru tidak bisa menemukan Sasuke karena pria itu tak pernah sudi sedikitpun untuk menempatkan dirinya dalam posisi Sasuke, walau sekadar membayangkan.

Berbeda dengan Shikamaru, Sakura sudah bisa menebak jalan pikiran Sasuke dan menentukan kemana tujuan pria itu. Sakura hanya perlu menentukan lokasi bar yang dipilih Sasuke, lokasi yang paling cocok untuk bersembunyi dari Shikamaru atau lebih tepatnya, lokasi yang sama sekali takkan terlintas di pikiran Shikamaru bahwa Sasuke mengunjungi tempat itu.

Suara dentingan terdengar dari ponselnya ketika Sakura melewati _exit_ tol Ishigakure. Wanita itu segera menepikan kendaraannya di bahu jalan dan menyalakan lampu kabin mobil.

Sebuah _pop-up message_ muncul di layar ponsel dengan nama Shikamaru Nara tertera di sana. Pesan dari sang boss cukup singkat, Shikamaru mengabarkan kalau ia sudah tiba di Konoha.

Sakura membalas pesan Shikamaru dengan kalimat singkat. Wanita cantik itu mengukir senyum, perasaannya menjadi sedikit lega setelah mengetahui kalau Shikamaru tak mempermasalahkan perkataan dan nada bicaranya yang kurang sopan saat percakapan terakhir mereka melalui telepon, tersirat dari kalimat terakhir dalam pesan tersebut.

"Aku sangat mencemaskanmu, Sakura... Kabari aku secepatnya setelah kau menemukan Sasuke."

xxxxx

"Aku yakin sekali Shikamaru takkan setuju dengan rencana kalian," sahut Shino saat Tenten menjelaskan rencananya dan Sakura untuk menjebak si pembunuh Ratu Kecantikan.

Pria itu menatap lurus wanita cantik berambut coklat yang duduk di hadapannya dari balik _sunglasses_ yang selalu bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

"Aku sependapat denganmu, _Bro_!"

Chouji menepuk pundak Shino dengan tangan berlumuran remah-remah bumbu keripik kentang. Seketika saja Shino menepis tangan gempal Chouji dan merutuki pria itu karena mengotori kemeja putihnya, namun Chouji tak menghiraukannya.

Ia malah berujar pada Tenten dengan nada serius, "rencana kalian terlalu berresiko... Kita menghadapi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sudah mencincang belasan orang tak bersalah."

Tenten mengangkat bahu. _"I know!_ Tapi kita tidak memiliki opsi lain kan?!" Ia mengeluarkan potret Karin Uzumaki berukuran setengah halaman folio dari dalam map, meletakkannya di atas meja dengan posisi mengarah ke pada Shino.

"Wanita ini memiliki ukuran tinggi serta berat badan yang mirip-mirip denganku dan Sakura," katanya sambil mengetukkan telunjuknya di atas potret tersebut.

"Aku yakin salah satu dari kami bisa menyamar menggantikan Nona Uzumaki untuk menjebak Hidan Akatsuki."

Shino meraih potret Karin Uzumaki dan mengamatinya dengan saksama. Tenten benar. Mereka bertiga memiliki postur tubuh yang hampir mirip. Walau menurutnya, Sakura yang lebih cocok menyamar sebagai Karin karena tubuh Tenten lebih kurus.

Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Chouji juga ada benarnya. Rencana mereka sangat berresiko. Menyamar sebagai Karin Uzumaki demi menjebak Hidan Akatsuki sama saja menawarkan diri untuk menjadi mangsa si pembunuh kejam. Peluang keberhasilan rencana dengan pertaruhan nyawa seperti ini sangat kecil.

Ketika Sakura membeberkan fakta-fakta keterlibatan Hidan Akatsuki dengan para mantan Ratu Kecantikan yang telah menjadi korban, Shino mengapresiasi kerja keras dan pemikiran brilian wanita itu dalam mengungkap kasus pembunuhan Ratu Kecantikan. Namun senada dengan Shikamaru, Shino juga beranggapan kalau Sakura sudah terlibat terlalu jauh, baik secara fisik maupun emosional.

Oleh karena itu, menurut Shino, rencana menyamar menjadi Karin Uzumaki untuk menjebak Hidan hanyalah gagasan impulsif seorang Sakura Haruno yang sudah putus asa.

Sakura ingin segera mengakhiri kasus pembunuhan Ratu Kecantikan, bagaimana pun caranya, meski harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri.

"Hidan Akatsuki belum tentu pembunuh sebenarnya." Shino mengelus dagunya.

"Eh? Apa katamu?" tanya Tenten.

"Hidan Akatsuki belum tentu pembunuh sebenarnya," ulang Shino sambil menyodorkan kembali potret Karin Uzumaki pada Tenten.

"Tidak hanya Hidan Akatsuki, seluruh pria dalam daftar yang dibuat oleh Sakura masih berpotensi menjadi tersangka dalam kasus ini... Kita juga tidak boleh mengabaikan kemungkinan adanya tersangka lain yang ternyata luput dari penyelidikan kita maupun FBI," tambahnya.

Tenten yang terlihat tidak setuju dengan perkataan Shino barusan, langsung bangkit menghampiri Shino dan menyanggah pendapat sang rekan.

"Tapi, hanya Hidan Akatsuki yang terbukti memiliki hubungan khusus dengan para mantan Ratu Kecantikan yang telah menjadi korban... Itu adalah fakta yang tidak terbantahkan, Shino!"

Shino terdiam sejenak, tampak memikirkan kata-kata Tenten barusan, kemudian berujar, "kau benar," lantas bangkit dari duduknya dan kini berdiri berhadapan dengan sang rekan yang memiliki tinggi badan dua puluh sentimeter lebih pendek darinya.

"Tapi, aku tetap pada pendirianku... Aku akan tetap menyelidiki keterlibatan tersangka-tersangka lain dalam kasus ini," katanya pada Tenten sebelum beranjak menuju pintu. Kesunyian membungkam ruang kantor Shikamaru selama beberapa saat setelah Shino menutup pintu kayu di belakang mereka.

"Kenapa dia selalu keras kepala sekali seperti itu sih?! Menyebalkan!" Tenten menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kursi empuk, bersandar sambil melipat kedua lengan di dada.

Sejak awal bertemu dengan Shino di agensi Shikamaru, Tenten sudah memprediksikan bahwa ia dan Shino akan sulit bekerja sama karena kepribadian mereka yang sangat bertolak belakang. Menurut Tenten, cara berpikir Shino terlalu ribet dan kuno untuk pria seusianya. Sedangkan menurut Shino, Tenten terlalu impulsif dan sering bertindak tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

Chouji mengeluarkan sebungkus keripik kentang rasa rumput laut dan membukanya sambil berujar ambigu, "terlalu mudah," yang langsung ditanggapi Tenten dengan gumaman sebal karena mengira Chouji lebih memikirkan isi perutnya ketimbang rencana brilian yang sudah digagas oleh Sakura untuk menjebak Hidan Akatsuki.

Setelah melahap beberapa keping keripik, Chouji kembali melontarkan beberapa kata yang kali ini tersusun dalam sebuah kalimat yang cukup mengejutkan Tenten hingga wanita itu ternganga mendengarnya.

"Jika kau berpikir bisa menjebak pembunuh Ratu Kecantikan dengan rencana penyamaranmu, maka kau akan terlalu mudah dikalahkan dalam permainanmu sendiri."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Pembunuh Ratu Kecantikan sudah beraksi lebih dari tiga tahun lamanya dan dia selalu berhasil lolos dari kejaran polisi bahkan FBI."

Chouji menggigit sekeping keripik kentang sebelum melanjutkan, "mungkin Sakura berpikir kalau hanya dirinyalah yang mengetahui fakta keterlibatan Hidan Akatsuki dengan para mantan Ratu Kecantikan," tutur Chouji dengan nada santai seolah sedang menjabarkan rasa, komposisi dan nutrisi yang terkandung dalam sebungkus keripik kentang sarat lemak jenuh berkolesterol tinggi.

"Hal tersebut mungkin luput dari penyelidikan polisi. Tapi... Temari Kazekage tidak bodoh. Wanita itu cerdas seperti Shikamaru... FBI pasti sudah mengendus hubungan khusus Hidan Akatsuki dengan para mantan Ratu Kecantikan yang telah menjadi korban dan melakukan penyelidikan terhadap pria itu."

"Kita berbicara tentang seseorang yang sudah membunuh belasan orang tanpa meninggalkan jejak sama sekali... Pembunuh ini pintar. Jika kau pikir bisa menjebaknya dengan rencana penyamaranmu, maka kau akan terlalu mudah dikalahkan olehnya dan yang terburuk... Kau bisa menjadi korban selanjutnya," pungkas Chouji.

Tenten membisu selama semenit, masih terkesima mendengar pemaparan Chouji yang sangat layak disandingkan dengan _boss_ mereka. Selama ini, dirinya tak pernah benar-benar mengetahui kemampuan yang dimiliki Chouji, ataupun alasan Shikamaru merekrut pria bertubuh gempal yang lebih sering terlihat mengunyah cemilan daripada berpikir.

Chouji memang bukan agen lapangan, sama seperti Udon. Tapi, setidaknya Udon memiliki keahlian di bidang IT dan cukup sering menyumbang saran dan gagasan yang cemerlang dalam penyelidikan, tidak seperti Chouji yang hanya sibuk memenuhi mulut dan perut, serta melontarkan sindiran dan guyonan tak lucu.

Setelah Chouji mengemukakan pendapatnya barusan, pandangan Tenten terhadap Chouji pun mulai sedikit berubah, namun Tenten tetap pada pendiriannya. Tawa renyahnya menggema di ruangan yang hening itu. Wanita itu mengubah posisi duduknya, kini berhadapan dengan Chouji dengan bahu yang tegak dan berkata dengan nada lantang dan mantap.

"FBI mungkin memiliki kecurigaan yang sama, tapi... Temari Kazekage tidak akan berani mengumpankan dirinya sendiri untuk membuktikan keterlibatan Hidan Akatsuki dalam kasus ini kan?! Sakura mempunyai nyali dan keberanian yang tidak dimiliki Temari Kazekage... Tak hanya itu, Sakura juga mendapat dukungan penuh dariku... Shikamaru pasti akan menyetujui rencana ini. Lihat saja nanti!"

xxxxx

 _to be continued_

xxxxx

 **Pojok Review Guests**

 **Ghiena, NaraTema dan para anonim** : Terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir dan review di fic ini :') *tebar pasir cinta Gaara*

Yup, cerita ini sudah apdet dan Insya Allah akan tetap dilanjut. Nantikan kelanjutan 'percintaan' ShikaTema yaa. Mohon dukungannya :D

Review login sudah saya balas personally via PM. Feel free to critic and review yaa, Fellas. Thanks anyway :)


	9. Chapter 9

**The Dying Game**

x

x

x

 _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

x

x

x

 **n/b :** kalimat _italic_ merupakan perkataan/ungkapan dalam hati/pikiran. titik-titik panjang (...) merupakan jeda dalam dialog. **warning : smut dan mature content** dalam banyak hal. read at your own risk. enjoy reading!

xxxxx

Kontras dengan namanya, suasana di dalam bar Phantom Hive sama sekali tak terkesan menyeramkan, meski tak dipungkiri juga kalau aura mencekam yang melingkupi _two-stories_ bar bergaya Skandinavia kuno tersebut, nyatanya lebih pekat dan lebih menyengat dari _night clubs_ pada umumnya.

Pengunjung yang datang ke bar belum begitu ramai. Hanya segelintir muda-mudi yang memadati _dance_ _floor_ mungil di tengah-tengah bar, berdansa mengikuti irama musik _hip-hop_ yang dimainkan sang _disc-jockey_ , beberapa orang yang menempati _sitting area_ di sekitar _dance-floor_ dan Sasuke Uchiha yang duduk seorang diri di meja bar.

"Tambah lagi," kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan gelas yang hanya berisi bongkahan-bongkahan es batu kepada seorang bartender muda berambut cokelat yang mengenakan kemeja putih berbalut _vest_ hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu dan _name tag_ bertuliskan Konohamaru.

Konohamaru menyipitkan mata, dahinya berkerut mengamati Sasuke selama sekian detik, tampak menimbang-nimbang dalam hati, apakah ia harus memperingatkan Sasuke karena pria itu sudah menghabiskan sebotol _bourbon_ dan ia akan kehilangan kesadaran kalau menenggak sebotol lagi minuman dengan kadar alkohol yang mencapai hampir empat puluh persen tersebut.

Namun akhirnya, Konohamaru memilih untuk tak peduli. Pemuda itu mengambil satu botol _bourbon_ _whiskey_ yang masih tersegel dari lemari kaca, mengganti gelas lama Sasuke dengan yang baru dan menambahkan bongkahan-bongkahan es baru, lantas menuangkan cairan berwarna cokelat pekat itu ke dalam gelas.

Profesi bartender yang telah digelutinya selama tiga tahun telah mengajarkannya banyak hal, termasuk mengetahui beragam tipe pelanggan yang kerap datang ke bar.

Pria yang duduk di hadapannya saat ini merupakan tipikal pelanggan bermasalah, Konohamaru bisa memastikan hal tersebut dari sorot matanya yang memancarkan kepedihan dan rasa kehilangan yang begitu dalam.

Semenit kemudian, perhatian Konohamaru teralih pada sosok wanita cantik berambut ungu yang tengah berjalan ke arah meja bar. Aroma parfum feminin yang begitu menyengat langsung memenuhi indra penciumannya ketika wanita itu mendekati meja bar dan menyapa Konohamaru dengan ramah-tamah ala kadarnya.

"Yugao- _san_... Tak biasanya kau datang lebih awal," kata Konohamaru pada wanita yang berprofesi sebagai penari _striptease_ di Phantom Hive.

Wanita yang berusia sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari Konohamaru itu hanya mengukir seringai tipis menanggapi sang rekan kerja. Atensinya kini terfokus pada seorang laki-laki yang tengah menikmati segelas _bourbon_ seorang diri.

Yugao mengayunkan langkah mendekati pria itu dengan kepercayaan diri yang membuncah. Pria itu sendirian dan terlihat... Kesepian. Tipikal pria yang paling disenangi Yugao. Apalagi kalau pria itu membayar minumannya dengan _platinum credit card limited edition_ yang hanya dimiliki para milyuner –seperti yang dikatakan Konohamaru barusan.

"Namaku Yugao... Berkenan mentraktirku minum?" tanya Yugao dengan aksen suara yang sengaja dibuat agar terdengar mendayu-dayu. Pria berambut gelap itu meneguk _bourbon_ sambil melirik Yugao melalui pelupuk matanya.

Berkecimpung di dunia malam sejak remaja telah memberikan banyak pengalaman pada Yugao. Wanita itu tahu persis jurus terjitu menjerat pria pada pandangan pertama hanya dengan wangi parfum, rayuan manis manja dan penampilan yang menggiurkan.

Pria mana pun takkan sanggup menolak bila disuguhkan payudara bulat dan penuh yang membusung di hadapannya serta paha mulus yang tersingkap. Tak terkecuali pria penikmat wiski yang kini menatapnya dengan mata kelam yang menyorot suram.

 _"Ganteng sekali!"_ Yugao menggigit bibir bawahnya, tampak _excited_ dengan kehadiran mahluk tampan dan rupawan di bar sederhana tempatnya mengadu nasib.

Biasanya tipikal pria seperti itu hanya sudi menyambangi klub-klub malam yang elit dan _bonafide_ di pusat kota, bukan warung remang-remang yang letaknya di ujung jalanan kumuh seperti Phantom Hive, tapi di sinilah pria itu sekarang, tengah menelanjangi Yugao dengan tatapannya yang panas membara.

xxxxx

Sasuke mengamati wanita berambut ungu yang tengah merayunya. Pandangannya menelusuri lekuk tubuh wanita bernama Yugao itu dalam balutan _mini dress_ ketat yang semakin memperindah bentuk payudara, bokong dan pinggul yang aduhai. Paras Yugao cukup menarik, meskipun kecantikannya diperoleh dari riasan wajah yang terlalu mencolok.

Tapi, kecantikan memang bukanlah poin utama yang harus dimiliki seorang wanita penghibur, yang terpenting adalah seberapa piawai mulut dan tangan mereka beraksi untuk memuaskan berahi para lelaki.

Dan malam ini, Sasuke berniat menguji seberapa hebat kemampuan Yugao memuaskan hasrat seksualnya yang nyaris tak terbendung lagi setelah absen menggauli wanita begitu lama.

Malam masih panjang, tapi Sasuke tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang tersaji di depan mata. Pria itu langsung menenggak habis minumannya hingga tak tersisa. Ia baru saja hendak beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Yugao yang tengah menatapnya dengan gairah yang nyata, sebelum sebuah suara di sudut pikirannya kembali mengemuka.

 _"Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Dia pasti sedang cemas mencari keberadaanmu."_

 _"Sakura?"_

Kilasan-kilasan mengenai Sakura Haruno berkelebat kembali di benak Sasuke. Gambaran tentang bagaimana wanita itu berbaring di bawah tubuhnya, dengan wajah bersemu merah karena gairah, siap menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya pada Sasuke.

 _Damn it!_ Seorang wanita seksi yang terang-terangan menawarkan kenikmatan seksual tengah berdiri di hadapannya, tapi mengapa dirinya malah memikirkan Sakura?!

Langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika bayangan Sakura kembali menyergap pikirannya. Aroma tubuh wanita itu bersih dan segar, layaknya sabun zaitun dan _baby cologne_. Dan wangi tubuh itu yang saat ini memenuhi rongga hidung Sasuke, terapung-apung di benaknya, memikatnya dengan cara yang tidak dapat dilakukan oleh parfum mahal seperti _Clive Christian Number One Imperial Majesty_ yang mengingatkannya pada Koyuki ataupun parfum beraroma pekat seharga dua puluh lima _dollar_ yang dikenakan Yugao saat ini.

 _"Sialan kau, Sakura!"_

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam seraya berpegangan pada tepian meja bar. Alkohol mulai mengambil alih akal sehatnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Napasnya tak beraturan. Sasuke Uchiha butuh pelampiasan dan butuh pelepasan sesegera mungkin, karena tubuhnya benar-benar terasa sakit karena terangsang.

 _"Takkan kubiarkan siapa pun menghalangiku!_

Dahaganya telah terpuaskan dengan _bourbon_ dan Sasuke takkan berpikir dua kali untuk melampiaskan nafsu seksualnya pada wanita yang ada di dekatnya.

Mata obsidiannya memandang Yugao dengan tatapan lapar bak sang pemburu yang bersiap menerkam mangsanya. Walaupun hanya dalam pikiran dan bayang-bayang belaka, Sasuke takkan membiarkan Sakura Haruno mengacaukan kesenangannya kali ini.

"Sasuke."

Namun... Presensi Sakura seakan telah menjejak kuat dalam pikirannya. Sekeras apapun upayanya menyingkirkan wanita itu dari benaknya, Sasuke malah semakin terseret oleh deraian pesona Sakura Haruno yang berdaya magis.

 _"Sialan! Aku pasti hanya berhalusinasi!"_ pikir Sasuke ketika mendengar sebuah suara feminin yang lembut dan perhatian –ciri khas Sakura ketika memanggil namanya, seolah-olah wanita berambut merah muda itu tengah berada di dekatnya.

 _"Ah! Jangan-jangan..."_

Sontak saja, Sasuke langsung berbalik. Matanya membelalak ketika mendapati Sakura sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Raut cemas dan kelelahan terpampang jelas di wajahnya yang cantik meski dengan riasan natural.

Sasuke menelan ludah sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati; apakah dirinya sudah benar-benar terpikat oleh Sakura atau memang Sakura memiliki sihir yang mampu membius setiap laki-laki dengan kecantikannya, karena di mata Sasuke saat ini, Sakura yang mengenakan _blouse_ _satin_ yang dipadankan dengan _jogger_ _pants_ berbahan _viscose_ warna hitam, terlihat lebih menggairahkan daripada Yugao yang mempertontonkan sebagian puncak payudaranya dalam balutan _off-shoulder dress_.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Sasuke," ujar Sakura dengan senyum tersimpul penuh kelegaan.

Namun senyum Sakura tak bertahan lama. Raut cemas dan kelelahan berganti dengan kernyit curiga dan ekspresi serius ketika mata hijaunya beradu pandang dengan wanita seksi yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Sekali pandang saja, Sakura langsung tahu kalau wanita tersebut adalah seorang _hostess_.

"Urusan kita sudah selesai di sini," imbuhnya seraya merengkuh lengan Sasuke dengan sikap posesif, seakan-akan menegaskan pada si _hostess_ bahwa Sasuke adalah miliknya.

"Kita pulang sekarang, Sasuke."

"Tunggu dulu!" Yugao segera meraih lengan Sasuke yang satunya.

"Siapa kau? Tiba-tiba muncul dan menyuruh Sasuke pulang! Sasuke datang ke sini bersamaku! Memangnya kau tidak lihat kalau kami sedang berkencan?!"

Yugao tak serta-merta membiarkan wanita berambut merah muda itu merebut _jackpot_ -nya, sekalipun harus berdusta. Dirinya sedang dirundung masalah keuangan yang cukup pelik.

Setelah melihat sekilas kartu kredit platinum milik Sasuke dan membayangkan isi dompet serta rekening tabungan pria itu, Yugao takkan melewatkan kesempatan emas itu begitu saja. Sasuke adalah jalan keluar dari semua masalahnya dan Yugao berniat memanfaatkan pria tampan itu demi mendapatkan semua keinginannya.

Sakura terlihat kaget dengan ucapan wanita itu, tapi ia tak melepaskan rangkulannya pada Sasuke dan berkata dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Namaku Sakura... Dan aku adalah istrinya Sasuke."

Tak hanya Yugao dan Sasuke yang ternganga mendengar jawaban Sakura, Konohamaru yang sejak tadi diam-diam menguping pembicaraan mereka, ikut terkejut dan melongo hingga nyaris menjatuhkan gelas yang sedang ia bersihkan.

 _"Istri? Bukankah istri pria ini adalah salah satu korban dari pembunuhan Ratu Kecantikan yang terkenal itu?! Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah menikah lagi? Rasanya tidak mungkin! Segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke Uchiha pasti akan tersiar ke seantero negara!"_

 _"Wanita ini adalah istrinya Sasuke? Ba-bagaimana mungkin?"_ Yugao tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia melotot tajam ke arah Konohamaru yang telah memberitahunya informasi tak akurat mengenai Sasuke Uchiha.

Namun... Belum sempat Yugao mengonfirmasi pernyataan Sakura tersebut kepada Sasuke, wanita itu sudah lebih dulu didatangi dua orang pria berperawakan besar dan sangar yang kemudian membawanya ke kantor sang manajer di lantai dua.

Sakura berusaha tak memedulikan Sasuke yang menepis tangannya dengan kasar dan mendelik murka ke arahnya setelah kepergian wanita berambut ungu tadi.

Kehidupan pribadi Sasuke –termasuk dengan siapa Sasuke memilih untuk berkencan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama– memang bukan urusannya. Namun... Sakura sudah mengabaikan hal tersebut sejak lama. Sejak ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke Uchiha.

Menjauhkan Sasuke dari minuman keras agar pria itu terhindar dari masalah memang sudah tugasnya. Sakura hanya berharap kalau Sasuke tak menyadari perasaan cinta dan cemburu buta yang melatarbelakangi pengakuan palsunya di depan wanita yang tadi bersama Sasuke. Sakura tak peduli jika Sasuke semakin membenci dirinya karena hal ini.

Namun satu hal yang pasti... Dirinya tak sanggup membayangkan Sasuke bercumbu dan bercinta dengan wanita lain. Tidak saat ini. Tidak sekarang. Sakura masih belum siap melepaskan Sasuke dari hidupnya, meski ia telah berjanji pada Satsuki.

xxxxx

"KAU PUAS??!!"

Sasuke membentak Sakura dan dengan sengaja membenturkan bahunya ke bahu wanita itu saat melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar. Sasuke membanting pintu dengan keras dan berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ke area pelataran parkir yang tidak begitu besar.

 _"Persetan dengan Sakura yang telah merusak semua rencanaku!"_

Seharusnya saat ini ia bersenang-senang dengan Yugao, bercumbu dengan wanita itu di belakang bar, membebaskan gairahnya yang semakin tegang dan mengencang, lalu membenamkannya ke tempat yang lebih nyaman daripada celana _jeans_ nya yang kian sesak seperti... Di dalam mulut dan tenggorokan Yugao yang panas dan licin misalnya.

Tapi Sakura sudah mengacaukan segalanya dengan tiba-tiba muncul dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai istrinya.

 _"Mengapa dia selalu ikut campur urusanku?! Mengaku-ngaku sebagai istriku?? Berani sekali dia!! Memangnya dia pikir dirinya siapa, huh?! Mentang-mentang hanya dia satu-satunya wanita yang sering berada di sisiku, jadinya dia merasa jemawa dan berani mengatakan pada semua orang kalau dialah pengganti Koyuki!! Dasar brengsek!!"_

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura merangkul pinggang Sasuke ketika pria itu nyaris terjerembab saat menuruni undakan aspal menuju area parkir. Sasuke menggerutu pelan, mengutuk kakinya yang tak mampu melangkah dengan benar.

 _"Bagaimana kau bisa berjalan dengan baik saat tubuhmu dalam keadaan setengah mabuk dan sepenuhnya diliputi hawa nafsu?!"_

Sasuke hendak menyingkirkan Sakura dari sisinya, tapi kemudian sebuah suara terngiang dari sudut hatinya yang paling gelap dan dingin, _"wanita ini harus diberi pelajaran karena berniat mendepak Koyuki dari kehidupanmu... Kau bisa memanfaatkannya untuk memuaskan nafsu syahwatmu... Bukankah akhir-akhir ini kau selalu membayangkan dirimu bercinta dengan Sakura dalam setiap fantasimu?"_

 _"Bercinta dengan Sakura?"_

Gagasan itu terdengar sangat menggoda, hingga tubuhnya sakit dan mengeras saking bergairahnya Sasuke memikirkan hal tersebut. Kontak fisik yang tercipta di antara mereka, ditambah dengan aroma tubuh Sakura yang begitu memikat indra penciumannya dan mengalirkan stimulan-stimulan seksi nan sensual ke sekujur tubuhnya, semakin menyulitkan Sasuke mengekang hasratnya.

 _"Sekarang atau tidak akan pernah terwujud sama sekali."_

Pandangan Sasuke tanpa sengaja tertambat pada belahan dada Sakura yang terekspos dari balik kemeja sutranya yang agak transparan dan pertahanan diri Sasuke pun seketika hancur lebur.

Sasuke mendesak Sakura ke dalam gang sempit tepat di belakang mobil wanita itu, yang terparkir di dekat tiang reklame dengan lampu _neon_ yang menyorot terang benderang.

Sasuke lantas menghempaskan tubuh ramping itu ke dinding lorong, menyusupkan jemarinya ke tengkuk Sakura dan melumat mulut wanita itu dengan emosi dan hasrat yang meluap-luap.

Sasuke bisa merasakan dampak ciumannya pada Sakura. Ia mendengar tarikan napas cepat Sakura, merasakan tubuh wanita itu menegang dalam dekapannya, merasakan pinggul Sakura bergerak, mengungkapkan hasrat seksual yang nyata dengan rintihan yang tertahan dan rangkulan lengan yang melingkari lehernya.

Sakura merasakan kejutan panas bibir Sasuke di bibirnya dan terenyak menyadari apa yang dilakukan pria itu.

Pria itu berusaha mengendalikannya, dan yang terburuk... Sasuke bermaksud menjadikan dirinya sebagai pelampiasan nafsu berahi. Ia berusaha mendorong dada Sasuke, berusaha menjerit, tapi saat membuka mulut, serangan lidah Sasuke mengubah jeritannya menjadi pekik tertahan.

 _"Kau harus menghentikannya sebelum terlambat, Sakura... Atau kau akan menyesali hal ini selamanya."_

Pikiran Sakura mengetahui hal itu tapi tubuhnya seolah tak peduli.

Lebih buruk lagi, ia malah membalas ciuman Sasuke, lidah mereka saling melilit, tulang-tulangnya meleleh saat tangan Sasuke perlahan naik ke punggungnya, melepaskan kaitan pada branya, memenuhi telapak tangannya sendiri dengan kulit Sakura yang sehalus sutra.

Sasuke meragut rambut _soft_ _pink_ Sakura, memaksanya mendongak agar bisa leluasa menelusuri leher jenjang Sakura, menyesap dan menggigiti titik peka di bawah telinga, menekankan bibir di denyut nadi wanita itu seraya berbisik dengan suara parau dan napas yang sama terengahnya dengan napas Sakura.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan rintihan pelan. Matanya terpejam, luruh dalam aroma, kekokohan dan sengatan bibir Sasuke di kulitnya.

Sakura nyaris kehilangan kendali ketika kenikmatan yang manis melanda seluruh tubuhnya, satu sensasi menyusul sensasi sebelumnya, merasakan kerasnya bagian tubuh seorang lelaki menekan perutnya, menikmati sentuhan erotis pria itu di kulitnya, membuat dirinya sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam pesona Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke menganggap rintihan tersebut sebagai jawaban ya, mengabaikan suara dalam pikirannya yang mengatakan ini salah dan ia tak seharusnya melakukan hal ini pada Sakura.

Respons tubuh Sakura, bukti gairahnya yang mengencang sekeras baja dan menekan celana jinsnya, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk dijadikan alasan mengapa ia harus melakukan ini. Ia butuh melakukan ini sebelum otaknya tercerai-berai karena lonjakan testosteron yang berdebur ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat dan sangat terlatih, Sasuke melucuti satu per satu kancing _blouse_ Sakura, menarik bra putih itu ke bawah dan terperangah dengan pemandangan menakjubkan yang tersuguh di hadapannya; payudara indah tanpa penutup.

Sepasang bulatan penuh dan putih lembut itu membengkak, puncaknya yang merah muda mengerut bergairah, kulitnya yang translusen tampak berpendar di bawah cahaya yang temaram.

 _"Astaga!"_ Sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke meraung hebat. Otaknya mendengungkan hasrat primitif yang mendesak.

Tanpa berlama-lama, ia pun menunduk dan menyambut setiap puncak yang selembut kelopak bunga itu dengan letikan lidah yang tak sabar, menggigiti dengan bibir, menyesap dan menangkupnya dengan rakus, sementara ibu jarinya menggarap puncak yang lain, menarik dan membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran kecil di kulitnya.

Sakura terkesiap, lalu mengerang. Napas wanita itu tersendat dan matanya terpejam, wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi nikmat luar biasa.

Tiap tarikan bibir Sasuke membuat perutnya mengencang, membanjirinya dengan rangsangan sensual yang mengaburkan akal sehatnya. Jemarinya meluncur naik ke leher Sasuke, mencengkeram rambut Sasuke dan tanpa sadar menekan kepalanya agar pria itu tetap membuai payudaranya.

Tapi... Bukan dirinya yang memegang kendali permainan ini.

"Rupanya kau sangat menginginkan hal ini, hah?"

Embusan napas Sasuke terasa sejuk pada puncak payudaranya yang basah dan mengencang, membuat pucuknya begitu merekah sehingga terasa sakit.

Panas merebak dalam arus deras di perut Sakura ketika Sasuke beralih ke puncak payudaranya yang lain, menyesap keras dan menggores kasar seraya menyelipkan tangan ke balik celananya, menangkup bagian panas dan basah yang bergumul di antara paha wanita itu dan memasukkan satu jarinya tanpa peringatan.

"Aa-aah!" Kesiap. "Tu-tunggu! Sasuke!"

Erangan serak dan tarikan jari di rambut yang semakin kuat.

Semua respons Sakura yang seketika itu malah membuat Sasuke semakin menggila. Dia bermaksud menghukum wanita itu dengan menggagahinya dalam lorong sempit dan pengap itu, tapi Sasuke malah terperangkap dalam hasratnya sendiri, dahaga akan Sakura menggelegak dalam nadinya. Ia butuh merasakan Sakura, merasakan gairah wanita itu di dalam dirinya.

Sasuke tak membuang waktu. Ia merenggut rambut Sakura dan mencium wanita itu dengan lembut dan perlahan, lalu berubah kasar, panas dan membara. Makin lama makin dalam dan makin ganas akibat kebutuhan seksualnya yang begitu bergejolak.

Nafsu di dalam darahnya bagai adrenalin yang berpacu cepat dalam aliran deras dan gairah buta. Kedua tangannya sibuk menjelajah dan meraba-raba kulit halus Sakura demi memenuhi hasratnya yang menggelora.

Dengan kendali diri yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping, Sasuke menarik _jogger pants_ dan celana dalam Sakura ke bawah, membuka paksa tungkai wanita itu dengan kakinya, kemudian membebaskan gairahnya sendiri, mengarahkannya ke lekuk tubuh feminin itu dengan jemari yang mencengkeram bokong polos Sakura.

Sasuke mendorong maju, ujung kepalanya menyentuh bagian tubuh Sakura yang panas dan licin serta luar biasa ketat, otot-otot dalam Sakura menolak invasi Sasuke seolah-olah...

 _"Sakura masih perawan?"_ Kemungkinan itu menyeruak dari dalam pikirannya.

Sasuke merasakan cekaman kuat Sakura pada kemejanya, menahan jarak di antara mereka, yang menandakan kalau wanita itu tengah berjuang menolak kesenangan surgawi yang hendak ia tawarkan.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, kelopak matanya terpejam dan suaranya terdengar lirih -antara pekik dan erang- menahan rasa sakit sekaligus kenikmatan ragawi yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

Tapi Sasuke tak bermaksud _bercinta_ dengan Sakura. Ia bermaksud _menyetubuhi_ Sakura. Ada jurang pembeda yang cukup besar di antara kedua hal tersebut.

 _Bercinta_ artinya peduli. _Bersetubuh_ artinya ia tak peduli apakah Sakura meraih kenikmatan dan kesenangan dari persenggamaan mereka atau malah akan tersakiti pada akhirnya. Sasuke tidak peduli itu. Sasuke tidak peduli pada Sakura. Ia hanya memedulikan dirinya sendiri seperti yang selama ini dilakukannya.

Sasuke lalu mengangkat sebelah kaki Sakura demi mendapat akses masuk yang lebih lebar. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dari kemejanya, kemudian mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura di atas kepala wanita itu seraya berkata, "ini adalah hukumanmu, Sakura!"

Lalu masuk dengan satu dorongan keras dan tajam.

Sakura tak kuasa menahan jeritannya ketika Sasuke mengubur diri hingga pangkalnya, meregangkan dan memenuhi dirinya. Dan kemudian Sasuke mulai bergerak, mendorong keluar-masuk dengan gesekan yang kuat dan cepat, membenamkan diri lagi dan lagi, merasakan denyut Sakura yang bagaikan genggaman tangan. Basah. Rapat. Sempurna.

 _"Astaga!"_

Sakura terasa begitu nikmat, luar biasa nikmat, mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat.

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan sensasi berbeda kala bersenggama dengan seorang wanita. Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa persetubuhannya dengan Sakura hanya berlandaskan nafsu dan pengaruh alkohol.

Namun Sasuke tak dapat mengabaikan aroma Sakura yang melekat di tubuhnya. Sasuke tak dapat mengabaikan suara seksi dan feminin yang terdengar di setiap desahan dan rintihan Sakura. Bahkan mungkin, Sasuke tak sanggup mengabaikan ekspresi bergairah, meremang dan mabuk kepayang seperti yang terlihat di wajah Sakura saat ini.

Sakura tak bisa memercayai apa yang ia rasakan. Sasuke terasa besar, tebal dan sekeras baja di dalam dirinya, setiap dorongan Sasuke membuatnya mendambakan yang berikutnya.

Ini percintaan dalam khayalannya, hubungan ragawi yang kerap dibicarakan Satsuki, yang dibacanya di novel-novel koleksi Tenten.

 _"Apakah ini benar-benar terjadi?"_

Sakura memaksa matanya tetap terbuka, menyadari Sasuke tengah menatapnya dengan mata obsidian yang terbakar gairah, ekspresi intensitas yang brutal tampak di wajah pria itu. Butiran keringat bermunculan di kening Sasuke, menetes turun ke pelipis. Bara di mata Sasuke memerangkap Sakura, menarik seluruh udara keluar dari paru-parunya.

Tidak ada pria yang pernah menatapnya seperti itu... Liar, hasrat panas bercampur emosi, kepedihan, balas dendam dan... Kebencian.

 _"Sasuke membenciku."_

Kenyataan itu menghantam Sakura seperti palu godam, membinasakan seluruh angan dan cita yang sempat terbentuk menjadi asa.

 _"Kau hanya membodohi dirimu sendiri, Sakura! Sasuke Uchiha takkan pernah berpaling dari istrinya!"_

"Ah!" Sakura tersentak dari pikirannya ketika satu dorongan tajam memasukinya dalam-dalam. Erangan seksi bergemuruh dari tenggorokannya seiring desakan keras Sasuke yang menembus tubuhnya.

Sakura mendesah dalam kepungan hasrat yang menggebu-gebu, otot-otot dalamnya mengencang, membelai dan mencengkeram Sasuke, menarik pria itu semakin dalam.

Napas mendesis di antara gigi Sasuke yang terkatup, merasakan otot-otot Sakura yang mencengkeram, menahan dan membelainya.

 _"Ya Tuhan!"_

Inilah yang sudah lama ia idam-idamkan. Berada di dalam tubuh seorang wanita yang nyaris membuatnya hampir gila karena terlalu bergairah.

Sasuke tak mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan sensasi bercinta yang begitu nikmat seperti persenggamaannya dengan Sakura saat ini.

Apakah Koyuki pernah menciptakan sensasi serupa pada dirinya? Pertanyaan itu mengabur dalam benak dan jiwa Sasuke yang hampir terkontaminasi sepenuhnya oleh impresi Sakura. Panas. Licin. Rapat. Sempurna.

"Astaga, Sakura!"

Sambil mengerang, Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura, kemudian mengangkat kaki wanita itu hingga kedua tungkai Sakura menjepit pinggangnya dan ia sepenuhnya berada di dalam tubuh manis Sakura saat otot-otot dalam Sakura bergelenyar hebat dan ketegangan di dalam tubuh wanita itu mencapai puncak.

Dengan napas tertahan, tubuh Sakura menjadi kaku ketika getaran dahsyat pertama melanda. Sakura mengembuskan napas dalam pekikan, merasakan ekstase bersama semburan cairan panas dengan tubuh gemetar karena nikmat.

Jerit kepuasan Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin mengganas. Ia mendesak kuat, panggulnya bergerak bagai piston, mendorong keluar-masuk dengan kecepatan menakjubkan.

Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir, tidak bisa berhenti, tubuhnya menuntut pelepasan. Sakura terlalu indah, terlalu nikmat. Panas. Licin. Menjepitnya. Membelainya.

Sudah terlalu lama... Terlalu lama... Dan Sakura Haruno begitu basah... Begitu rapat... Begitu sempurna.

"Aarrggh!"

Setiap erangan, setiap desakan, setiap benaman ke dalam tubuh Sakura membuat Sasuke sekarat.

Dia harus melepaskannya, harus mengeluarkannya atau dirinya akan terbakar dan mati di dalam tubuh Sakura, dan entah bagaimana Sakura mengetahui penderitaannya. Kedua lengan wanita itu memeluk Sasuke erat-erat kala bibirnya membisikkan ciuman ke permukaan kulitnya.

"Sakura!"

Dan akhirnya Sasuke meneriakkan sebuah nama yang membuat dirinya meledak hebat dan akal sehatnya luluh lantak. Puncak kenikmatan itu melanda seluruh tubuh Sasuke dalam gelombang putih yang panas.

Untuk sesaat, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya bernapas, otaknya kosong dan tubuhnya linglung, jantungnya masih berdegup keras di dalam dada, tubuh Sakura lemas dalam pelukannya.

Rasanya sangat menyenangkan, begitu nikmat, begitu tepat, sebelum kenyataan menamparnya...

 _"Damn! I should have molested her! Why did I make love to her?!"_

xxxxx

 _"Make love..."_

Gagasan tersebut membuat Sasuke tercengang dan yang lebih mengacaukan pikirannya adalah simpul hangat perasaan di dadanya... Kelembutan, rasa ingin melindungi, rasa peduli dan sesuatu yang tak ingin ia sebut namanya.

Tapi sekali lagi... Sasuke memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Sasuke memilih untuk mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Sakura Haruno telah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam dunianya.

Kepedulian Sakura yang begitu besar pada hidupnya, rasa hangat dan nyaman yang ia rasakan ketika Sakura berada di sisinya dan kenikmatan tiada tara yang tercipta saat tubuhnya dan tubuh Sakura menyatu begitu sempurna. Sasuke memilih mengabaikan semua itu.

"Sasuke..."

Namun Sasuke tak dapat mengabaikan fakta bahwa desahan lembut dan seksi yang terucap dari bibir Sakura yang membengkak karena ciumannya, telah mampu membuat gairahnya tegang dan mengeras lagi, meskipun yang baru saja ia alami merupakan ledakan kenikmatan paling dahsyat selama hidupnya.

Bahkan Sasuke tak pernah dilingkupi awan kenikmatan surgawi yang serupa seperti saat ini saat ia bercinta dengan Koyuki.

"Koyuki." Menyebut namanya bagai menabur garam ke luka yang menganga. Bayangan masa lalunya dengan Koyuki menerobos pikirannya seperti _shinkansen_ yang melaju secepat angin.

 _"Jangan lupakan tujuanmu, Sasuke!"_ Suara bernada dingin itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

 _"Kau hidup hanya untuk kebencian... Hanya untuk balas dendam pada orang yang telah membunuh Koyukimu tersayang... Tak ada ruang dalam hatimu untuk menghiraukan orang lain... Untuk menghiraukan wanita lain... Untuk memedulikan Sakura... Wanita itu tidak pantas menggantikan Koyuki..."_

Terhasut oleh perkataan sisi iblisnya, Sasuke langsung memasuki Sakura dengan satu dorongan penuh hingga ke pangkal yang membuat napas wanita itu tercekat.

Sasuke membungkam desah kaget Sakura dengan sapuan bibir tak terduga. Sekejap saja, ciuman pria itu berubah kasar, lidahnya menyelinap dan mulutnya melumat bibir Sakura dengan gairah menyala-nyala.

Tubuh Sakura gemetaran, ia merintih dalam ciuman Sasuke yang mendisfungsikan seluruh indranya dan memaksanya menyerah pada hasrat buta.

Sakura merasakan tubuh mereka berayun ketika Sasuke bergerak mundur dengan tiba-tiba. Ia terkesiap dan secara refleks melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Sasuke dan mengeratkan lilitan kakinya di pinggang Sasuke.

"Ap-apa yang kau..."

Jantungnya nyaris copot saat Sasuke mendadak berbalik, lalu menggendongnya menuju mobil yang ia parkir di pelataran bar yang hanya terpaut beberapa langkah dari posisi mereka sebelumnya.

 _Dengan tubuh mereka yang masih menyatu._

xxxxx

"DIAM!" gertak Sasuke sebelum menarik diri sepenuhnya dari Sakura.

Kemudian Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Sakura menghadap ke arah mobilnya, memaksa wanita itu membungkuk hingga perut rampingnya menempel pada kap belakang sedan hitam _metallic_ yang agak berdebu.

Sasuke merenggangkan tungkai Sakura, mengarahkan gairahnya yang mencuat tegak dan penuh, ke bawah bokong mulus wanita itu dan langsung memasuki Sakura dari belakang tanpa peringatan.

Erangan mereka membaur ketika Sasuke membenamkan diri dengan satu dorongan keras... besar... menyeluruh... dan Sakura tidak siap.

"Tu-tunggu! Sa-suke!"

Detik selanjutnya, hanya rintih lirih dan desah puas yang terucap dari bibir manis wanita cantik bermata indah itu.

Gelombang kenikmatan itu datang dengan cepat. Sakura pun mencapai klimaks untuk kedua kalinya, dalam keadaan setengah telanjang dan tengah membungkuk di atas mobilnya yang terparkir di tempat terbuka.

Cairan panas Sakura yang menyelaput kejantanannya menyulut kobaran hasrat seperti bensin yang disiramkan ke atas api. Sasuke menarik kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura ke belakang punggung wanita itu dan dengan sigap membelenggunya seperti polisi yang hendak memborgol tawanannya.

Sasuke meragut kasar surai merah muda yang halus bagai sutra itu seraya berkata dengan nada sengit, "ini hukumanmu, Sakura!"

Setelah menyerukan ultimatumnya, gerakan Sasuke berubah semakin beringas, merunjam tajam, menghunjam dalam, tak menghiraukan Sakura yang masih melayang-layang dalam bius orgasme.

"Ini hukumanmu karena berani mengaku-ngaku sebagai istriku!"

Sasuke menggerakkan panggulnya dengan kecepatan mencengangkan yang tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benaknya kalau ia mampu mencapai batas kecepatan semaksimal itu.

"Ti-tidak, Sasuke! Aaa-mmmhhh!" Pekik yang tertahan. "Bu-bukan begitu!" Pembelaan yang berusaha dinyatakan, seluruhnya ditelan oleh rintihan dan erangan yang silih berganti tertutur dari mulut Sakura.

Sasuke sudah salah paham dengan pernyataan yang ia ungkapkan secara impulsif. Sakura berusaha membela diri, namun sia-sia. Tubuhnya diliputi rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat yang teramat sangat.

Cengkeraman jemari Sasuke di rambutnya. Genggaman tangan Sasuke di tangannya. Hunjaman gairah Sasuke di dalam tubuhnya. Semuanya bersatu padu, siap melambungkannya ke puncak kenikmatan tertinggi.

"Ternyata kau sama saja dengan para wanita yang selama ini mendekatiku hanya untuk pamer karena telah bercinta denganku," cibir Sasuke seraya melekukkan seringai cemooh.

Sakura menggumamkan lenguh protes ketika Sasuke menarik diri beberapa inci. "Bagiku kau tak lebih baik dari mereka, Sakura!"

Sasuke berbisik tepat di titik peka di bawah telinga. "Kau sama saja dengan mereka."

Lalu kembali mendorong masuk sedikit demi sedikit. "Kau... Sakura Haruno... hanyalah wanita jalang bagiku," dan sepenuhnya mengubur diri, lantas menarik kembali dan memasuki Sakura perlahan-lahan, lagi dan lagi, sengaja membuat wanita itu tersiksa.

"Ku-kumohon, Sasuke! Kumohon!"

Sakura tak yakin dengan permintaannya sendiri. Apakah ia ingin Sasuke mempercepat ritme desakannya. Ataukah ia ingin Sasuke menghentikan semua ini, berhenti menyakiti hatinya.

Sasuke merasakan renyut di dasar tulang punggungnya, sinyal awal puncak kenikmatan yang sebentar lagi akan datang. Biasanya Sasuke bisa bertahan lebih lama saat bersama wanita lain, tapi tidak kali ini dengan Sakura. Sasuke tak memungkiri kalau kenikmatan yang ia reguk bersama Sakura terlalu hebat. Sakura begitu nikmat, sangat nikmat hingga Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Sasuke pun tahu kalau ia harus segera menyudahi semua ini atau dirinya malah semakin terkekang candu akan tubuh nikmat Sakura dan mengabaikan rencana balas dendamnya. Ia harus segera berhenti atau jerat kenikmatan tiada akhir ini akan semakin erat mengikatnya.

Sasuke akhirnya membebaskan pergelangan tangan Sakura, kemudian merengkuh pinggang wanita itu, mendorong gairahnya semakin dalam, mengenai titik yang mengirimkan hentakan arus listrik ke sekujur tubuh Sakura, merenggut setiap tarikan napas wanita itu dan mengubahnya menjadi erangan sensual.

"Aa-Aaaah! Ku-kumohon, Sasuke! Kumohon! Aaaarrgh!"

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu, hah?!"

Sasuke berkata dengan suara parau sembari menahan pinggul Sakura agar tetap berada di posisi yang bisa merangsang dirinya bergerak semakin liar.

"Kau tidak pantas memohon apa pun padaku!"

Sasuke kemudian menghunjam semakin dalam, menarik diri dan masuk kembali, menikmati setiap sentimeter jalan masuk yang panas, licin dan ketat itu, perlahan-lahan, lantas semakin cepat, hingga seluruh dirinya terkubur di dalam Sakura.

Jerit Sakura akhirnya terpecah. Ia tak peduli lagi jika orang-orang mendengar teriakannya dan menyaksikan pergumulan liar antara dirinya dan Sasuke di tempat umum.

Sakura tak kuasa menahannya lagi. Kekuatan dorongan Sasuke yang besar dan tanpa henti, tangan Sasuke yang menggarap payudaranya dan jemari Sasuke yang menggelitik gumpalan kecil nan sensitif yang merekah di area kewanitaannya.

"Mmm-aaa-hhh! Sasuke! Ya! AAA-hhh!"

Seluruh saraf di tubuh Sakura terbakar, sentuhan kulitnya dengan kulit Sasuke yang berdesis panas, jentikan jari yang menyundut, sapuan gairah Sasuke yang sekeras dan selicin baja serasa tak tertahankan.

Seketika itu pula, Sakura mencapainya. Lagi.

Kenikmatan melandanya seperti gelombang emas leleh, benderang dan panas, empasan panas itu memaksa udara keluar dari paru-parunya dalam bentuk pekik tersekat, otot-ototnya mengencang rakus di seputar gairah Sasuke yang menegang, menimbulkan rasa penuh yang menusuk manis.

"Sialan kau, Sakura!!!"

Tapi, semua itu tak bertahan lama. Setelah melambung tinggi ke nirwana, Sakura bagai dihempaskan kembali ke dasar jurang penuh duri.

Sakura mendengar Sasuke menggeram frustasi, kemudian mencetuskan umpatan serta cercaan yang ditujukan kepada dirinya dan merasakan kecepatan pria itu meningkat.

"Kau membuatku muak!!!"

Sasuke mendorong keras dan dalam, menghunjam dan merunjam tubuh Sakura dalam serangan bertubi-tubi dan tanpa henti.

Tubuh Sasuke mulai gemetar karena hasrat yang meluap-luap tak terbendung. Seluruh darah di otaknya seakan mengalir ke kejantanannya, karena yang terpatri dalam benak Sasuke saat ini hanyalah menggagahi Sakura _endlessly_.

Pekikan lantang dan erangan parau silih berganti terlepas dari tenggorokan Sakura dan Sasuke, seiring makin meningkatnya intensitas persetubuhan mereka. Sakura mencapai klimaks untuk kesekian kalinya dan Sasuke tak sedikit pun mengendurkan serangannya.

Sasuke menyetubuhi Sakura dengan keras dan cepat, seolah-olah itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk tetap bernapas, satu-satunya cara untuk bertahan hidup di saat dirinya tengah sekarat, seperti saat ini.

Mata Sasuke terpejam. Jantungnya berdentam-dentam seperti genderang perang. Tapi Sasuke tetap mendorong kuat dan dalam, memaksimalkan kecepatan, tanpa jeda, tanpa henti, meski rasa nyeri merayapi gairahnya yang kian tegang mengencang dan denyut hebat di pangkal pahanya yang tak dapat diabaikannya lagi.

"AAArrgghhh, Sakuraaa!!!"

Sasuke melafalkan nama Sakura dalam erang kesakitan saat puncak kenikmatan itu melandanya dengan semburan keras seperti gelombang, membesar dan tumbuh semakin kuat saat bergulung melibasnya dan menenggelamkannya dalam kenikmatan yang terlalu intens untuk ditanggung.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat karena kekuatan pelampiasannya yang dahsyat hingga tumbang di atas tubuh Sakura, keduanya berkeringat, terengah-engah dan kelelahan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke menarik diri dari Sakura dan tak peduli ketika Sakura ambruk ke tanah, lemas tak berdaya karena kehabisan tenaga. Hanya _blouse_ putih _satin_ yang melapisi tubuh polos Sakura. Bra putih berenda teronggok di dekat kakinya dan _jogger pants_ beserta celana dalamnya entah di mana.

Payudara indah Sakura tersingkap ketika wanita itu bersandar pada _bumper_ belakang mobil. Pendar cahaya terpantul di wajah Sakura yang berpeluh dan bersemu merah muda. Bibir ranumnya masih agak bengkak dan merekah. Matanya masih setengah terpejam, belum sepenuhnya tersadar dari pengaruh ekstasi berdosis tinggi yang terbentuk sempurna dalam tubuh Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke buru-buru mengenakan celananya sebelum gairahnya mulai menegang dan kembali melalap tubuh Sakura hingga wanita itu tak mampu berjalan selama beberapa hari ke depan.

 _"Sialan_ Bahkan hanya memikirkan hal tersebut, sudah mampu membuat kejantanan Sasuke kembali berdenyut-denyut.

" _Aku harus segera pergi dari sini!"_

"Katakan pada Shikamaru untuk berhenti mencampuri urusanku!"

Perkataan Sasuke mengejutkan Sakura. Aura gelap dan suram mengitari Sasuke, menebarkan benih kengerian. Sakura menatap pria yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan perasaan campur aduk setelah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka satu jam yang lalu.

Sasuke maju selangkah. Pandangannya mengunci mata sendu Sakura, kemudian berkata dengan nada ketus dan sarkastis.

"Dan kau... Enyah dari hadapanku! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi, dasar jalang!"

xxxxx

 _to be continued_

xxxxx

 **Notes :**

Well, it's my 1st time bikin lemon model begini. I mean, karakter SasuSaku di sini, u know lah, they aren't couple, one-sided love juga, love-hate juga, duh complicated pokoknya.

Jadi, susah banget ngebangun 'feel' dan interaksi di antara SasuSaku, secara aku ndak bisa bikin adegan smut just like that dan karena ini pertama kalinya juga aku bikin lemon di fic MC (tbh, susah banget menyesuaikan momen demi momen) T.T

But I really hope, reader sekalian terhibur dengan fic ini (khususnya chapter kali ini) walau gaje, seadanya dan terkesan maksa :')

Terima kasih kepada yang sudah berkenan baca, review, follow, dan favorite fic gaje ini *tebar pasir cinta Gaara*

Maapkeun ndak bisa bales reviewnya satu per satu but I really appreciated it :')

Selain dari novel ' **The Dying Game** ', fic ini juga terinspirasi dari berbagai novel romance-thriller yang udah aku sebutin dalam fic-fic berkonten lemon yang telah dipublish sebelumnya; **Angel's Trap** (ShikaTema) **Shape of** **You** (InoSai). Sila berkunjung ke sana juga yaa :D *promosi*

Yup, feel free to critic and review yaa, Fellas. Thanks anyway :)


End file.
